The First Muggleborn
by NovelGrl89
Summary: We all know about those stories about muggleborn witches and wizards, but did you ever wonder how it all started? How did muggles get magic in their blood in the first place? Well, i guess the only way to find out is to read!
1. Birthday! YAY!

1**In Memory of Lesley and Jon. April 8, 2007. May they rest in peace.**

**The First Muggle Born**

Birthday!!! YAY!!!

"Would Lady Leslie be in favor of the blue curtains or the lavender curtains for her party tonight?"

"Lavender, Pierre. Thank you." A young lady of almost eleven, strolled the halls of the estate that she called home. Tomorrow, July twentieth, was her birthday and she was having a celebration. She wouldn't be able to throw the party tomorrow because her parents were taking her to visit her cousins in Ireland as a present tomorrow.

Because Lesley was getting older, her parents saw fit to bestow upon her the responsibility of overseeing to the arrangements for her party. This made Lesley very happy. She walked through the vast hallways to keep every room in check so that her party went off without a hitch.

"No, no, no! I specifically asked for the gold rimmed china! Not the rose rimmed! Take it back! Can't you find it? Do I need to look for it myself?" Lesley was a very refined young girl that insisted on the best all the time. But even though she could be a bit too persistent at times, she was still viewed as a caring young woman with the mind of a genius. Now, Lesley hated to read, but somehow she just seemed to know things, and when people asked her opinion, the never doubted her.

By the time the guests began to arrive, Lesley was dressed in a beautiful green gown of only the finest silk. It was low cut that had gold trimming with bell sleeves that cut off at the elbow.

She greeted every person in the foyer as one of the many butlers opened the door for them to enter. She was especially happy when she spotted the cousins that she was to be visiting tomorrow enter the building. Ecstatically, Lesley embraced each of them individually.

"What are you doing here? I'm to travel to Ireland tomorrow to see you!"

"We didn't send word because we wanted to surprise you! You're to come with us to Ireland while your parents stay here," answered the oldest of the three cousins, Bianca. The younger two, Scott and Alexandra, just nodded their heads vigorously. Abandoning her post at the front door, Lesley went off with her cousins to enjoy herself.

By the end of the night, the four were glad to go to bed. The next day, they were to travel to Ireland and Lesley was to stay there one whole month.

So, this is the first chapter. I hope you guys'll like it. I know, it's a bit irresponsible of me to be working on more than one story at a time. But hey, lots of people do it and I need my imagination to expand…and I get bored with the same stuff all the time.


	2. To Ireland!

1Hey guys…I don't really have much to say…so…uh…BOOGER!!!!!!

**The First Muggle Born**

To Ireland!

Morning had four children packed and ready to travel. They chatted merrily as the carriage was being prepared for their journey. Leslie's Parents bid farewell with many hugs and kisses before retreating back into the large estate. Sure, they went inside, but Leslie could still see them looking out one of the windows as the carriage pulled away with her in it.

The ride began to get boring even with the fifteen games of "I spy." Alexandra and Scott decided to go to sleep. They were both seven after all, and still used to midday naps. Try as their parents might to wean them, the two just always got very tired around that time of day.

Leslie and Bianca chatted about the latest fashions and about what other families were up to. Such talk was typical and expected of young ladies. If ladies weren't predictable, how on Earth would they be married? That was a woman's duty after all, find a wealthy suitor and uphold whatever new household she was in charge of. Anything out of the norm was most definitely frowned upon.

Five Hours Later

Lesley found herself waking up to the footman tapping her lightly. Apparently she had fallen asleep. A bit dazed, Lesley looked outside and saw that they had reached the shore and would be boarding a boat to get to Ireland.

"Bianca. Wake up." The older girl had her head tilted in a rather uncomfortable looking position and was drooling a little on the small pillow cushioning her head.

"Huh?" Noticing that the carriage had stopped, Bianca groggily adjusted herself so that she could get out of the carriage with Lesley. Scott and Alexandra woke soon after and the four boarded the small boat. The trip didn't take very long. Ireland wasn't very far away.

So, here's chapter 2. I'm sooooooooooooooooo happy I can update now. Thanks whoever runs fanfiction!!!!


	3. Owl Post

1Hi. It's kinda late right now (for me neway). It's 10:58 pm. I know a lot of people stay up a lot later than that escpecially b/c it's a Saturday, but...I have no life. So here it is. Chapter 3

**The First Muggleborn**

Owl Post

After her long night of sharing scary stories with her three cousins, Lesley woke to the sound of tapping at her bedroom window. Dismissing it as a treebranch hitting it, she turned over with a grunt and attempted to resume sleeping. As the tapping persisted, Lesley grew frustrated that she couldn't see the reason for her distress due to the blackout curtains covering her windows. A good ten minutes passed before she decided to just get up and see if she had any power in stopping the annoying noise.

Lesley rose from her mountain of sheets and stepped on the cold stone floor. The fire had long gone out, any she shivered a little as her feet touched the floor. She did, however, continue to walk over to the window. Lesley squinted as she pushed the curtains aside to reveal sunlight. It was blinding at first, and for a short time, Lesley couldn't see anything that wasn't two inches in front of her, but eventually subsided. And when it did, Lesley spotted a ruffled barn owl that appeared quite annoyed...with her?

That's silly, how could an owl be annoyed? Let alone annoyed with her. Wait a minute, since when did owls come out around this time of day, or during day at all?Upon closer inspection, Lesley realized that this owl held a piece of parchment in it's beak. The owl then dropped the parchment (for her?) And flew off, leaving a completely dumbfounded Lesley to stand there and figure out the incredibly strange situation on her own.

Lesley eventually got over her shock and took the parchment into her room. It read:

Dear Miss Pattinson,

It is my extreme pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to your incredibly unique situation, a representative will visit you within the next few days to go over with you what an honor it will be for you to attend for the next semester. Again, I would like to congratulate you on being accepted to one of the most prestigious magic schools in the world.

Godric Gryffindor, Headmaster

School of magic? Witches? Wizards? WHAT ABSURDITY! Whoever this Godric Gryffindor was, was going to be very very sorry for playing such a pathetic joke on her. This was Lady Lesley Pattinson! She was not a girl to be triffled with!

Well, I had stopped writing that around the same time as at the top of this chapter. It's now Monday and I have no school "due to inclement weather" the school board is filled with a bunch of sissys that are afraid of a little rain. Sure, most of the residential raods are flooded and buses can't safely transport children to and from school, but hey, they have legs, they can walk!...(um, I'm just kidding about the walking part. I'm mean, but not that mean.)

So, I hope you like my story so far. If you would please review. If you're familiar with my work, then you already know the extent of my happiness at seeing reviews in my inbox. Let me reiterate that excitement...I basically start jumping off the walls(if it's a good review and long...I love long reviews). Sometimes, if no one else is home, I start shouting out something like"I GOT A REVIEW I GOT A REVIEW!" If someone is home, I may make an internal squeal.

Wow, I think this is the longest author's not I've ever made. Show what happens when you can't update for well...a long time. I'll start the next chapter now.


	4. Godric Gryffindor

1Chapter four yeah!!! We're gettin' somewhere! It's raining...still. This has been going on for about two days now...well, that's what happens when you get hit by a noreaster(sp?) No school, like I said in my previous chapter. No life, like I think I've said in my other stories. No ...uh...socks on my feet, like I've never said before, but I really need socks rite now, my feet are getting cold. Whatever, I'm gonna stop my aimless ranting and just let you read the story.

**The First Muggleborn**

Godric Gryffindor

Godric Gryffindor had just sent out his last owl. This owl's letter was accepting a most peculiar student to Hogwarts. Never before had he come across a _muggleborn_ with magical abilities. The finding had caused quite a stir among the four founders and he was determined to find out if this new burst in magic was real or just some kind of joke pulled by one of the students. Godric walked through the halls greeting the other teachers that acknowledged him.

His letter told the girl, Lesley, that someone would be meeting her within the next few days. Finding her wouldn't be a problem, but does she want to be found? Perhaps she's happy living the life of a muggle. Well, all will present itself in due time.

But right now, Godric Gryffindor was hungry and was going to the kitchens to get some breakfast.Mmm...bacon, eggs, pancakes and a good cup-o-joe. Yumm! He could hardly wait!(I couldn't help it, I was getting bored. I need comic relief. Godric probably won't be it for the whole story though)

Godric walked into the kitchens and found Helga teaching some of the house elves a new recipe. The plump woman seemed to be having a blast, so Godric tried his best not to intrude.(I always pictured her heavier set, but not too much. Just a little pudgy.) He asked a house elf that was working off to the side if he could have his usual breakfast. The elf repeated the order just to make sure he got it right and scurried off to get it.

As he waited, Godric watched Helga throw her head back in mirth to a joke that one of the house elves had just told her. In what seemed like no time at all, Godric felt a light tap on his shoulder, so he turned around. There in front of him stood the elf with his breakfast order. He thanked the elf and left for his chambers to eat. Sure, he could have just ordered it to his room, but he felt he could use the exercise. He wasn't getting any younger anyway.

Again, he greeted any of the other teachers that he came across. Godric Gryffindor was a well liked man and highly respected among wizarding society. He knew this and accepted it. But at no point did he feel the need to take advantage of it. It would be a dark and desperate day when that happened.

He told the gargoyle guarding his rooms the password and proceeded to climb the extensive staircase. He opened the door and noticed the owl that he had sent out not that long ago sitting on the chair behind his desk. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that it had come back empty handed. This girl is most likely completely unaware that magic is real. He will probably need to deliver a letter himself. But first, Godric wanted to eat the breakfast that he had waited so long for.

YAY! Another chapter! I'm eating chocolate! I love chocolate! Almost as much as Godric Gryffindor loves breakfast! It's a chocolate lollipop shaped like a rabbit's head. The rabbit is now deaf b/c of me. Soon he shall be blind aswell!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! OK, bye!


	5. Hello, I'm Godric Gryffindor

1So, uh, hi. I don't rele have much 2 say. So...uh...read and review!!!

**The First Muggleborn**

Why, hello. I'm Godric Gryffindor

It has been two days since Lesley received the most peculiar letter brought by an owl. Rarely had Lesley seen an owl at all, let alone carrying a piece of parchment. Since time had passed and nothing else strange has happened, Lesley brushed it off as a joke and moved on with her life, deciding to spare whatever stupid soul that decided to cause her aggravation.

But on the third day after her strange letter, there was a visitor to her cousins house. HE was a strange middle-aged man. He wore the strangest clothes in vibrant reds and golds. Lesley almost envied the man for his exceptional wardrobe. But no, she was Lady Lesley Pattinson. She does not envy anyone, except perhaps the royal family.

This man was welcomed by the butler who led him to the main sitting room. He sat in one of the overstuffed couches and waited for the butler to return with Lesley's aunt and uncle. Lesley watched the man from behind a pillar on the second floor of the mansion. He seemed to be relatively content and perhaps a bit awkward. He seemed as though he was about to do something for the first time and was not prepared. Lesley thought that this was definitely poor planning if that was the case. One should always be prepared for anything they set out to do.

As soon as Lesley saw that her uncle alone was entering the room, she figured it must be a business matter and left to seek out her cousins. They were most likely in the garden. It was a beautiful day and one should not waste it inside.

Lesley trailed the grounds in search of her relatives, and discovered that she was right in her assumption that they were in the garden. She found the three of them sitting on pillows near the rose garden. Alexandra loved roses. Gesturing to a nearby maid to fetch a pillow for her, Lesley approached the three and started conversation.

It only took about a minute for the maid to come with a green pillow for Lesley. She took it and sat down. The four were so into their discussion on their favorite kind of flower that they didn't realize that the same butler that greeted the guest from earlier had approached the small party in search of Lesley.

When the butler (Jaque. I'm getting tired of calling him "the butler") made his presence known, the group turned to acknowledge him.

"Yes? What is it Jaque?" Bianca had a tendency to be a bit impatient.

"The master is requesting an audience with Lady Lesley in the main sitting room. There is someone here to see her."

Lesley was a bit surprised to hear this, but thinking back to the letter that the owl had brought her several days ago, she realized that what it said might be coming true.

"Alright Jaque. I'll be there in a moment." Whoever this stranger was, Lesley wanted to know what they wanted. She would find out what that letter meant. It was absurd and she was appalled that anyone would send her something like that.

Lesley told her cousins that she hoped this little meeting wouldn't take long and they knew where to find her if they need ed her for anything. Of course, raised as nobility, these children would not intrude on a meeting, especially if it was important. The offer was only there to be polite.

Jaque led the young girl to the sitting room where she met with her uncle and the man she saw come in earlier. The new man rose at her entrance and had a proud smile on his face. Why would he be proud? Did he do something special? Lesley's uncle motioned for her to be seated, and she complied. The new man strode over to the center of the room and introduced himself.

"Hello. My name is Godric Gryffindor." Lesley desperately wanted to interject. He was the man that had sent her that letter. But a noblewoman does not interrupt. So, Lesley was forced to hear him out. "I have come to hand deliver another letter. I had sent you one just the other day, but I fear the contents of the letter may have shocked you into disbelief. My owl seemed quite distraught that you had not given it a treat for a job well done." At this, Mr. Gryffindor gave a chuckle as if he had said something funny. Lesley found nothing amusing about it. Who sends letters with owls? Who can even manage to get a hold of an owl and teach it to transport letters?

"Sir, I fear you must have contacted the wrong person." Keeping in mind that her uncle was still in the room, Lesley did now want to reveal anything that may cause any kind of disturbance or upset. "The contents of your letter are completely untrue and I apologize for any confusion."

"No, there was no confusion. Unless you are not Lesley Pattinson." Mr. Gryffindor then turned to Lesley's uncle and asked for a private audience with Lesley. He was a bit hesitant, but left the room nonetheless.

When he was gone, Mr. Gryffindor sat himself down on the overstuffed couch next to Lesley and handed her a piece of parchment. Lesley had a feeling it was the same letter that she had received several days ago. But she opened it to be polite. She was right n her assumption. It was indeed the same letter.

"That, young lady, is your acceptance to the most prestigious magic school in the world. Our professors and I can teach you so much about yourself and what you are-"

"And what am I?"

"You, my lady, are a witch."

So, think this might be one of the longest chapters I've ever written if not the longest. I'm certainly proud of it. I think I got a lot done. Um...I'm actually mad that we didn't have school today. That means we won't be having a 5 day weekend in May...well, it's supposed to be a 4 day weekend, but that Thursday was gonna be senior cut day, and guess what? I'M A SENIOR!!! so...yeah. I'm on my bed on the laptop. I'm lying on my side leaning on my elbow, and I'm kinda in a bit of pain right now. I probably shouldn't sit like this...oh well. Review my story!

P.S.-I'm rele mad b/c I'm trying to get into my e-mail, & it's not working...grr!


	6. You've gotta be joking

1Umm, just a quick note. I was recently informed that I kept changing the spelling of Lesley's name...sorry about that. Trust me whe I say I was completely unaware of it. To be honest with you, I was originally gonna spell it as "Leslie" but then I changed my mind. I'll keep a closer watch on how I spell her name from now on. Thanks for letting me know!

P.S.- the chocolate bunny is now dead. Just thought you'd like to know. MWAHAHAHAHA! I kill chocolate bunnies. I'd eat a hundred of them a day, ...but I don't have that many tear

P.P.S.- I wanna apologize again that this isn't an actual chapter. I know _I_ get rele mad when authors mislead me with a foe chapter when it's rele just an author's note (I keep almost writing "author's not". It's bothering me) But you know what? I'm not gonna be like those other authors with fake chapters! I'm gonna give you a little bit of story. Bad side is, it's completely coming off the top of my head b/ci haven't written nething yet so...

**The First Muggleborn**

You've gotta be joking

Lesley sat there staring at the old man with a completely dumbfounded look on her face. Yes, middle-aged was old to her! She didn't want to admit it because she's just sooooo polite.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a witch. The first muggleborn in fact-"

"Muggle?" By this point, Lesley totally cast her good manners aside and interrupts when she feels like it.

"Yes, muggle. Non-magical folk. But you, my dear girl. Are no muggle." Lesley continued to watch the old man as he explained the situation. She was completely confused by the time the two heard a knock on the door. Jaque entered.

"A thousand pardons, but the midday meal is about to be served. Should we be expecting our guest to stay?"

"No!" Lesley had to take every measure to ensure that this man did not come in contact with anyone from her family. "No. Jaque, our guest was just leaving. He is really in quite a hurry and-"

"Oh, nonsense. I would be delighted to stay for midday meal. It would be wonderful to meet your parents and inform them of your great honor."

"My parents are not here. I am staying with my aunt and uncle for the time being."

"Well, then, I'm sure your aunt and uncle would be delighted to hear of your accomplishment."

"No, I really don't think they would want to hear about this sort of thing. They would consider it an inconveniece."

"Well, I'd like to change their opinion."

Lesley didn't know what to say. She was trapped. As if walking to her death, Lesley followed Jaque with Mr. Gryffindor to the outside dining area.

Wow, I wrote more than I thought I would. Well, so much for being an author's note. My job here is done(for this chapter at least).


	7. The Happy Family Gathering

1I'm eating a burger. Just a plain burger. Yumm...beef. Sorry vegetarians, but I'm not one of you. i like the taste of once living muscle and flesh...woah...that sounded rele gross. Oh well. ON with the show!!!

**The First Muggleborn**

The Happy Family Gathering

Lesley sat awkwardly with her family and Mr. Gryffindor. She could hear Bianca and Alexandra giggling next to her. Scott was the farthest from her and looked somber. He probably wasn't hungry and wanted to go off and play or something like that. Still, he sat there, not to be rude. The rest of the family sat in silence until Mr. Gryffindor started conversation.

"So, I don't know if Lesley has told you all, but she has just been accepted to the most prestigious magic school in the world." Mrs. Walters, Lesley's aunt, gave Mr. Gryffindor a small smile.

"Why, Mr. Gryffindor, however did you come up with a clever joke like that?" Mrs. Walters almost looked like she was going to laugh until Mr.Gryffindor cut in.

"Oh, it's no joke. It's quite the opposite actually. As soon as I meet her parents I would like to express to them the honor that Lesley would have. Although, our school would have a great honor in teaching her more about herself. She is the first muggleborn after all and-"

"Mr.Gryffindor-" Mr. Walters tried to interject.

"-She would be tutored by the world's leading witches and wizards"

"Mr. Gryffindor! I hardly find this joke amusing. If you continue with this nonsense, I feel that I may have to ask you to leave." Mr. Walters had a stern look on his face that caused the joy in Mr. Gryffindor's face to fade.

"But, Mr. Walters. This is no joke. I'm afraid I am completely serious. Your niece is a very special individual that deserves the very best magical education."

"Mr. Gryffindor I must ask you to leave now." Mr. Walters was no pushover and stood his ground. Mrs. Walters' face had gone white, while the children all just sat there staring at the scene playing out in front of them.

"But-"

"NOW!" Mr. Gryffindor slowly stood and left the room with a disappointed look on his face. He was escorted out of the house by Jaque who came back to the dining area when Mr. Gryffindor had gone.

By that time, Mr. Walters had sat back down and was attempting to regain his composure. He was finding it difficult to do so however with the rest of the family staring at him as if he had just grown another head. After about five minutes of everyone in this state, Lesley found it appropriate to continue with her meal. The rest of the family then followed suit.

What was Lesley going to do? She had a crazy old man after her asking her to go to some "special" school for magic! This man needed some serious help.

There's no such thing as magic.

So, there's another chapter. Dude...I wrote like seven chapters all in one day! Ok, more like 5 or 6. But still, I think I wrote a lot...ya know...for me. Well, that's what happens when you have no life and a lot of free time. I finished eating my chopped up cow. Yum! What did all you guys eat for dinner? Or lunch...or whatever was the last meal(or snack) you had. Uh...or don't tell me. What ever. Maybe I'll kill another chocolate rabbit head.Yum!


	8. Oh My God

Heya! I'm in school right now, but it's just Study hall. We're all in the media center because the poetry festival is taking up the auditorium that WE usually occupy. So, here I am. Writing. I had actually written all this down on paper. Now I'm just gonna save it as a draft, so I can access it at home (I'm writing this as an e-mail).

I'm rele hungry. All I ate today were 2 waffles, milk, and an apple. Right now it's 1:16. Just one more period before I can go home and pig out. Down side...I have no chocolate in my house...I guess I'll just hafta buy some on the way home.

**The First Muggleborn**

Oh My God...

Despite Mr. Gryffindor's disturbing visit, the rest of Lesley's week went by relatively normally. That is, until she received a letter from her parents requesting her presence at home immediately.

Having completely forgotten about her strange visit earlier in the week, Lesley didn't think much about it. She simply assumed that they might be needed in another town and she would have to take charge of the household. This got her a bit excited. Lesley packed her things and was ready to depart by morning.

That morning, Lesley said her goodbyes to her uncle, aunt and cousins, along with expressing how sorry she was for having to leave so suddenly. Her trip was very much the same as her first trip. But this time, she was alone, and going home.

AS soon as she arrived home, she could sense something was amiss. Even as the butler opened the door for her, Lesley could tell that her parents were not going away, and she was not going to be taking charge of the household. She didn't even wait for the carriage footman to bring in her things before walking into the sitting room, where she assumed her parents would be, reading.

At her arrival, Lesley's parents stood from their sitting positions on the overstuffed chairs. Their eyes never leaving her as they rose. Even after they had stood up, their eyes continued to bore into Lesley, as if studying her.

"How was your stay?" Lesley's father decided to break the silence.

"Fine thank you."

"How is my sister?" It was her mother's turn to speak.

"She is well, mother."

The three continued to stand there in an awkward silence until a maid knocked n the door, and came in.

"Apologies for the interruption, but your guest is requesting an audience with the masters of the house."

"Fine then, let him in." Lord Pattinson seemed to be a bit apprehensive as her spoke to the young woman who left the room promptly. Only to be replaced by none other than ...Mr. Gryffindor.

Great. Just great. Not only do Lesley's parents appear angry with her, but now this crazy old man knows where she lives! What is the world coming to?

"Why hello Sir, Madam and Mademoiselle. As you are well aware, I have spoken to you all about Lesley here." He SPOKE to them? How could he! WHO GAVE HIM THE RIGHT?

"Father! I hardly think we need to listen to what this man needs to say. It's all nonsense and-"

"No, Lesley, he is a guest, and we will listen to him. We may not agree with what he has to say, but we are of noble blood and will show every person we come across equal respect." Lesley's father had taken her aside and told her this privately. Reluctantly, Lesley returned to her position on a couch and listened to what the man had to say...again.

So many times in his little speech did Lesley just want to wring her hands around his neck. But no, she was a lady, and ladies don't even think of those kinds of things. So Lesley was forced to keep a cool and calm demeanor about herself.

"...And so, I think Lesley will find Hogwarts to be like a second home where she will make many friends and learn very much about who she is." Mr. Gryffindor continued to stand there, rooted to the spot, seemingly waiting for some kind of response.

Mr. Pattinson sat there in shock at what Mr. Gryffindor had told them. Yes, he had spoken to the man, but Mr. Gryffindor had not told him anything like what he had said just now. After he got over his shock (which was about ten minutes... or at least felt like it) he decided to respond.

I was gonna go on, but I think I'll leave you with a cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm so evil. Plus, right now, the story can go one of two ways. I'll let you try and guess what her father is going to say about her being a witch.

I still haven't eaten. Well… does cookie dough count? (Note: I'm home by now. It's 4:11. I did as I said I would w/ the whole e-mail thing.) I'm going to my friend's b-day dinner…OH SHIT!!! I gotta go get her a present!!!! Damnit! ...UGH! I hate having friends to buy stuff for! grr… that means money outta my pocket…oh well.


	9. Daddy Dearest

A/N Hidey ho. This chapter isn't long at all, but it's good. At least I thin so. I was only able to write it in like 15 minutes… I'm gonna watch Heroes. It's gonna be really good tonight. Hiro went to the future. I wanna see what the future's like.

Anyway, yea, I know the chapter's not long…maybe I'm writing so much right now to compensate for it's length…hmm…

Ok, carry on.

**The First Muggleborn**

Daddy Dearest

"Lesley, darling, is what this man says true?" Lesley looked into her father's eyes, searching for some hint of what he wanted to hear. She found nothing. Was he angry? Proud? How was she to know? Normally, Lesley was always able to tell what her father was feeling, but now, in her distressed state, she didn't have a clue. There was only one way to find out.

"Y-yes." Lesley watched as her father's face contorted into one she had never seen before. A face that belonged to a man; a man with no more child. Who didn't want a child. Realizing her horrific mistake, Lesley withdrew in her chair and looked panicked at her mother, who only sat at her side of the table, staring into nothingness. Lesley's breath quickened as Mr. Pattinson glared at his daughter and then at the old man sitting at the other side of the table.

"Get out. Both of you. Now." By this time, Mr. Gryffindor realized that exposing Lesley's identity the way he had was probably a bad idea. (Really? No kidding).

"Now, Mr. Pattinson, I don't think you quite understand what a honor it is to have Lesley here as your daught-"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

"But father!"

"NOW!" Completely terrified, Lesley jumped from her chair and mad way for her room.

"NO YOU DON'T LIVE HERE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"But father!"

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!"

A/Num, I'm gonna start putting a "A/N" thingy to show that I'm talking. It was a brilliant idea brought to me by DayDream1. Thank you! She reviewed on my other story Red. It seemed so obvious when she proposed the idea, I was surprised I hadn't thought of it myself. I'm thirsty…I just realized that I wrote a lot of the stuff on the top of the chapter about my thoughts after the chapter…I tend to write on top even after I'm done. So if you find me repetitive like that, now you know. I write on top of the chapter sometimes after I write here. Pretty silly huh? I'm gonna go get some milk.

P.S.- I don't know when I'm gonna update next, I hope soon(probably as much as you guys do). Even though I'm a senior… and it's 4th quarter, my parents still want me to at least pass. I'm workin' on it. I brought home decent grade on my last report card…yay.


	10. Hogwarts

Soooo…here I am. Writing the top portion of my author's note after I'm done with the chapter. I'm not toally sure why I do it. I think it's sorta like I feel obligated to do it. Oh well.

Ya know, I'm not religious or anything, but I've recently started to enjoy Christian rock. It's pretty good. Sure, I don't particularly like the term 'worship' that they keep repeating. I just don't appreciate hearing that word. I think it makes people sound like slaves or something. Anyway, other than that, I think it's pretty good.

I'll just get on with it then. You can read now.

**The First Muggleborn**

Hogwarts

Lesley's father had summoned a butler to force the pair out of the mansion. Lesley stood next to Mr. Gryffindor tears streaming down her face and pounding on the door, begging for her father to let her back inside. When Mr. Gryffindor tried to comfort her, she turned on him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T COME AND RUINED MY LIFE, I'D STILL BE INSIDE ENJOYING MY MEAL! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I'D STILL HAVE PARENTS! GET AWAY FROM ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" At the conclusion of her rant, Lesley broke down on the ground in tears. Godric Gryffindor was at a loss of what to do. He had never had this kind of experience before. For some time, the pair were in front of the Pattinson mansion, until Godric started to hear Lesley's even breathing, instead of sobbing. She had cried her self to sleep.

Figuring there was nothing else he could do here, and he surely couldn't leave the poor girl to fend for her self, he apparated the two of them to Hogwarts.

At Hogwarts

Godric Gryffindor levitated Lesley to one of the hospital wing's beds, while filling the medi-witch, Mademoiselle Osteffa, in on their situation. After hearing that this was the famous _Muggleborn_ witch, Mademoiselle Osteffa immediately started covering her in charms to make sure that her emotional distress wouldn't effect her magical ability too much. After all, one's emotions effect one's magic. If this 'Lesley' was feeling distressed, it could express itself in any number of ways.

When Godric noted that Lesley was being well cared for, he made his leave for his office. The medi-witch didn't like that the man was leaving his charge alone(of course she wasn't totally alone, Mademoiselle Osteffa was with her), but she really had no say in the matter. Plus, perhaps he was going to go figure out what to do about the girl. She allowed him to leave without any protest.

Godric Gryffindor reached his chambers and summoned a meeting with the other four founders. At their arrival, Godric had them all take a seat so he could begin discussing what had happened while he tried to get the girl's parents to willingly let her come to Hogwarts.

"My friends, it was a disaster. As of right now, Lesley Pattinson is resting in the hospital wing. I'm afraid we may not gain her trust after all."

"Of course not! She's a Muggleborn. No muggle knows abut us. I think it's best if we just alter her family's memory and return her. We can keep our world from corruption by the less worthy." Salazar Slytherin was not the agreeable sort. He had never really acted out against muggles until the discovery of Lesley though. Then again, he had never had a reason to act out against muggles. The wizarding world and magical one were two completely different worlds that lived, until now, completely separate from each other.

"Salazar, I hardly think that is necessary. Yes, it is a disappointment that her family no longer accepts her, but at least now she has no restrictions to impair her ability to learn. With our guiding, I believe she can be an amazing witch!" Rowena Ravenclaw, always the one to be concerned with education, butted in. Salazar had no rebuttal other than the one he already offered.

"Indeed. I think Miss Pattinson will enjoy herself very much her, don't you agree Salazar?" Salazar only sunk farther into his overstuffed armchair and folded his arms…how childish.

"But what will she think when she wakes up? Surely, she will be depressed." Helga Hufflepuff was concerned for the girl's well-being. Being a mother of two, her maternal instincts naturally kicked in.

"No, I think she will take it quite well. Mademoiselle Osteffa is taking good care of her as we speak. I am assured that Miss Lesley will not be as depressed as she was an hour ago." After their discussion on her emotional state was settled, the group(well, three of them) started an animated conversation about how they expected this school year to go.


	11. Waking Up

Yes, I know there were only four founders. It was a typo in the last chapter. I didn't imply for there to be five of them. I seem to make a lot of typos. I think it's because I'm so eager to get the chapters out there, that I don't really pay attention to those things. I think it's also b/c I meant for the **four** of them to talk, so Godric had to call the rest of them. So…yea.

I'm tired. Supposed to be doing homework…homework? What's that? It's ok, it's not due till Monday. And it's Wednesday right now.

**The First Muggleborn**

Waking Up

Lesley woke to bright candlelight in a starch white room. She couldn't immediately open her eyes, they seemed glued shut. She lifted her arm to rub her eyes but heard a woman's voice protest.

"Oh, no, dear. You shouldn't move. You've been through a lot and I think you should relax." Panicked by the alien voice, Lesley forced her eyes open, despite the intense burning that resulted. Her breathing quickened as she looked around the strange room that resembled a doctor's office. This room was different however, it had vials of liquids instead of crude utensils and strange objects.

Lesley saw the young woman next to the bed she found herself in. The woman was looking at her with a strange look that Lesley wasn't expecting. It almost looked proud, or in awe. If Lesley didn't know better, she would think this woman had never seen another human being before. When the woman seemed to get over whatever she was feeling, she told Lesley to lie back down. Lesley protested, remembering that she still had no idea where she was.

"What do you want with me?" Lesley tried to keep a cool demeanor, but the truth was, she was terrified about what was planned for her.

"Oh, dear, you're here for your own protection. The headmaster brought you here after your …incident."

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about." Lesley was trying to play dumb and find out if this strange woman knew too much.

"Oh, don't worry here. Like you, I too am a witch. Everyone in this building is magical." Dumbfounded, Lesley responded.

"Really?" she asked with very much skepticism. "Prove it." With a sigh Mademoiselle Osteffa pulled out her wand and transfigured a nearby chair into a pigeon., and back again.

Lesley was at a loss for words. This woman had indeed proven that she was what she said she was. But was Lesley really capable of doing the same thing?

"My dear, I will contact the headmaster and inform him that you have woken up. I'm sure he will be pleased." Mademoiselle Osteffa hustled into her office to summon Gryffindor. Several minutes passed before a loud crack sound echoed throughout the spacious room, revealing Mr. Gryffindor.

Lesley's eyes widened as her mouth nearly dropped to the floor. _This_ was their _Headmaster_? How? Why? HE WAS CRAZY!

A/N So, I actually wrote the top portion before writing the chapter. Um…nothing much to say so…uh…bye?

P.S.- I got my second scholarship for college! Yay!


	12. Chats with Helga Hufflepuff

**The First Muggleborn**

Chats with Helga Hufflepuff

What was he _doing_ here? How the HELL did he GET here? The man had appeared right out of thin air! Lesley was suddenly terrified of the man before her. Turning a chair into a bird was one thing, but appearing from nothing? She was afraid to imagine what else he was capable of.

Gryffindor approached Lesley in the hospital bed and apologized for getting her disowned.

"Please believe me when I say I am truly sorry for the events of the past few days. It was not my intent to cause any disturbances within your home life." Godric stood and made his way for the curtain that surrounded the area (well, it would if it were closed). With a sigh, he turned back around and continued. "If you have no protests other than to be returned home, you may stay here. Once Mademoiselle Osteffa is sure you'll be alright, I'll have someone show you were you will staying." Gryffindor started to leave but heard Lesley begin to speak.

"Excuse me," her voice was quiet, exposing her fear. "Where am I?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The he abruptly left the same way he came. With an annoying and startling 'pop'. Mademoiselle Osteffa must have heard the man leave because she hustled into the room and began examining the eleven year old.

For about half an hour, Mademoiselle Osteffa hovered over the girl to make sure she wasn't extremely traumatized or anything. Satisfied with her work, the older woman gave Lesley a simple headache potion and sent her off to the hallway where she would meet her tour guide.

She stepped outside and was immediately met with a merry looking, plump woman. Standing there, like an idiot, Lesley waited there for some kind of sign, hoping this woman was here to help her. The woman cheerily explained to Lesley that she was indeed here to show her around and to her rooms. Apparently, no other students were here at the moment. The school year has not yet started and only teachers occupied the building.

Despite the lack of other students her own age, Lesley was definitely brightened by the woman's attitude. They started off on their tour of the castle.

"By the way, dear, I'm Helga Hufflepuff. I'm the head of Hufflepuff house. The four of us started this school and thought it'd be nice to name the houses after ourselves. That way, we would be remembered not only in history books, but as a piece of what our students are like. You see, the four of us have our own little things that are only ours…that doesn't make much sense does it? Lets see. We are each known for specific traits. Of course, there's not that much special about me, but the other three are unique. Godric is very brave. Rowena is brilliant and Salazar is quite cunning." Helga paused. She had been going on for a while and had very little time to breathe. "I suppose I'm more like a combination of all of them. I don't really have any extremes about myself." She seemed oddly satisfied with herself for admitting that little fact.

Lesley was still confused about one thing though. "Um, you mentioned other people. Who are they?"

"Oh! Haha! I never even told you about them, and here I am going on about the school. Well, this school was founded by…" Helga continued to talk about how the school was founded and how difficult it was to get word out that a school was now available to young witches and wizards. They had started it about ten years ago, and word now spreads fast. Not to mention that Godric recently acquired a new tracking spell that can pinpoint any new kind of magic.

"Is that how he found me?"

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Lesley and Helga approached a large painting of a girl picking apples. Helga started speaking to the girl in the painting. This would all seem hilarious to Lesley under normal circumstances, if the girl hadn't replied.

"Hell, Veronica. I have a new student that has arrived at the school early. She will be staying here until the new term starts. Her password will be… Lesley, what would you like your password to be?" Lesley's mouth was still open since it dropped at the beginning of their conversation with the painting. Snapping out of her reverie, Lesley returned to reality and thought about Mrs. Hufflepuff's question. Thinking hard, Lesley came to a decision.

"Lancelot." Lesley had often heard the tale of Sir Lancelot and had always had a bit of a crush on the man.

"Are you sure? That's what you want it to be?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No. I was just making sure. Alright Veronica, that's her password."

"Yes ma'am." Turning to Lesley, Veronica addressed her. "I think you'll enjoy staying here. It's very nice." Lesley wasn't sure whether the painting was talking about Hogwarts or the room she assumed was behind this painting. Of course, that would mean this painting was a door of some kind.

Whatever she was talking about, Lesley didn't really care at the moment. She was very curious to find out what her rooms looked like. Veronica slowly swung the painting open to reveal a quant sitting room with a staircase in the back of the room. There was a cozy fire in the hearth near plush couches and armchairs.

"I think you'll be quite comfortable here. If you need anything, there's a bell over in the corner and near your bed. If rung, a house elf will come and assist you as best they can." Lesley looked over to the corner and indeed saw a satin rope hanging from the ceiling. "This is where we part. Please feel free to explore the castle yourself. I feel I must warn you; there is a ghost or two that decided they enjoy haunting the castle. We're not quite sure where they came from, but we don't see any hazard with them here. They're very nice for the most part and can't hurt you. The most that will happen is they might decide to pop up form the floor and startle you." Seeing that Lesley had no further questions, Helga Hufflepuff left the room to go to her own room.

Lesley turned to examine her room once more. Everything was still there. She decided to head upstairs and find everything. When she reached her bedroom, she found a large four-poster bed, a night table and a vanity table. A side door, Lesley discovered led to a bathroom. This one was well kept and didn't smell, at least not as bad as every other bathroom she had ever been to. (keep in mind, this is like the middle ages. Indoor plumbing wasn't exactly at it's best. It pretty much consisted of a chair with a hole in the middle that led to some kind of ditch fifty feet in the ground.)

She was feeling a bit drowsy and decided to take a nap. But as she put her head on the pillow, everything that had happened to her these past several days all came crashing down on her. Lesley Pattinson started to cry. She kept on crying until she fell asleep. At least in her dreams everything could be perfect.

A/N So, I definitely think this is my longest chapter **EVER**. I kinda like it. Sure it's a little boring, but it's long… I like long. I feel all your guys pain when I only post these little tiny chapters when you really wanna read like, fifty pages worth of writing. But my brain doesn't work like that, so, It'll just hafta be a lot of short chapters. Plus, I like reading long chapters too. I'll shut up now, bye


	13. Breakfast

1Umm, I just read over the last chapter. And I noticed a few typos in it. Just so u know, I've kinda abandoned spell check. It's always trying to correct me when I know I'm right. Any way, the biggest typo I noticed( at least, I think it's the most extreme) is when Helga is greeting Veronica. She's not suosed to be saying "Hell," she's supposed to be saying "**Hello.**" I just thought I'd fill u in.

**The First Muggleborn**

Breakfast

Lesley woke after a fitful sleep and took a few seconds to realize where she was. She remembered everything clearly and was devastated to find it wasn't a dream. She stayed on her back for a short while before she heard a low grumbling coming from her stomach. She was hungry.

It was a strange sensation, hunger. Before, when she had a family, everything had been planned on a schedule. Everyone would eat at a specific time in the day. Even if she had ever been hungry, she would be too busy that she wouldn't have the time to sit back and take in what it felt like.

Remembering what Mrs. Hufflepuff had told her about calling for help, Lesley scanned the room for a rope hanging by her bed. She found it and pulled it for whoever should come. Almost immediately, a small, wrinkled, bug-eyed creature appeared. It, like Mr. Gryffindor, appeared out of thin air. But this...thing didn't make an ear-splitting noise to signal its arrival.

"Does the young miss need breakfast now? Doppy is happy young miss is being here. Doppy has been waiting all morning for young miss to wake up and ask for breakfast. Doppy make a good breakfast for young miss, she will." The creature finished speaking and took a large gasp of air. Did all these magic folk speak like this or was Lesley just coming across every strange person (creature) this magic world had to offer?

"Lesley closed her mouth. Hse hadn't realized it dropped open when she saw what she had summoned. Nor did she expect the small creature to start babbling on. She had assumed a human would come to her room with breakfast. Although, Lesley concluded that, with talking, moving paintings, she really shouldn't be surprised with the existence of another species of anything to start talking.

"Umm...yes. I'm a little hungry." Doppy merely beamed at Lesley before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Lesley could only assume that the thing had gone to get her breakfast. She didn't have much time to think about it though because Doppy had reappeared in a matter of minutes. Another puff of smoke introduced her and she proceeded to walk to Lesley's bed. She was carrying a covered silver tray. When Doppy reached the side of Lesley's bed, it stopped and placed the tray on Lesley's lap. Lesley only watched the tiny thing in awe.

"Excuse me but, what exactly are you?" Lesley made sure she asked this question before Doppy decided to disappear again.

"Doppy miss? Doppy is a house elf miss!" Doppy seemed strangely proud of herself and of what she was. It was at this point that Lesley remembered what Mrs. Hufflepuff had told her about room service. She had said that a house elf would come to her aid. This caused Lesley to suddenly feel very foolish. Despite the blush that was taking over Lesley's cheeks, Doppy continued to beam at her.

Doppy eventually sensed that Lesley felt slightly uncomfortable. She asked if Lesley needed anything else before bowing out.

After the house elf had gone, the bedroom seemed too quiet. Quietly, Lesley removed the cover from the tray on her lap to reveal a stack of pancakes, bacon, eggs, taost and a glass of pumpkin juice. Lesley had originally thought it was orange juice, but after tasting it, she came to her strange conclusion. She had never had pumpkin juice before. She wasn't too crazy about it.

Lesley took a while to eat her breakfast, despite her hunger. When she was finished, the house elf seemed to know, because she reappeared without even being called for and took Lesley's tray.

"Doppy has been ordered to let Miss Lesley know that she is free to explore the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and to seek out any of the four founders if she needs anything."

"Alright, thank you Doppy." With that, Doppy, the house elf, disappeared again.

Lesley stood next to her bed and looked around for a closet or something that would hold clothes. These people got her kicked out of her old home, they might as well try to compensate by buying her clothes. She found a dresser and opened the drawers to find that, indeed, there were clothes inside. These clothes were strange though. It seemed that she would be wearing a cloak wherever she went. Brushing off the way the clothes looked, Lesley put them on and went to explore the castle.

A/– so... that's another chapter (duh, you already knew that). For the last few paragraphs, including right now, I'm not even supposed to be on the computer. You see, it's 9:37 and a little while ago, my mom cam in and told me to "get up and start my day. We have things to do." I hate her for that. It's frickin' Saturday, and all she can think about is washing the few dishes that are in the sink. Even if there's really nothing to do, she'll find something. Raking, mowing, washing the floors, dusting. Honestly, you'd think we were expecting royalty everyday.


	14. OMG, I'm poor

1Hey all! Soooo sorry for the delay. I've been really really busy. I've got prom in a week and graduation stuff and my birthday and my cousin's having a baby(she's married, it's all good) and bad grades and good grades...yay, I'm getting exempt from Astronomy! I'm rambling. Anyway, I have lots of reasons for my huge pause in updating...all of them on top of writers block. I'll shut up now.

**The First Muggleborn**

OMG, I'm poor

Summer was almost over and Lesley could tell that the teachers were becoming more apprehensive. She could only assume that their schedules would be a little more than busy during the school year, and they probably needed to work on the curriculum. Lesley was left with nothing to do until one day…

Lesley was reading a book on the Hungarian Horntail dragon when the familiar scent of smoke filled the room, signaling that Doppy had visited her.

"Miss Lesley is being asked for by Madame Ravenclaw in her office. Doppy came to tell Miss Lesley right away so she wouldn't be late."

"Thank you Doppy." Doppy disappeared as soon as Lesley replied. During the past few weeks, Lesley had met the other two founders and found most of them to be rather inviting. The other was, well…not. Professor Slytherin hadn't been the most courteous host. True, he hadn't exactly been cruel to Lesley, but he hadn't made an effort to be nice.

Lesley hopped off her plush bed and made her way towards Rowena's chambers. Since school term hadn't started yet, everyone had agreed to be on a first name basis…well, almost everyone. Lesley wasn't sure what the older woman could want now. She probably had better things to do than have a conversation with an eleven year old.

Lesley neared the office. Rowena Ravenclaw's office was guarded by a statue of an elf. Lesley thought the statue represented Rowena well. According to the books she had read, elves were known to be very wise. She gave the tall, female statue Rowena's password and started the trudge up the staircase. Casually, Lesley knocked on the large wooden door and waited for a reply.

"Oh, come in dear." Lesley entered and gaped at the spacious room before her. Covering the walls were maps and portraits of, who Lesley could only assume were, Rowena's ancestors. Rowena was sitting at her, writing. She looked up as she finished with what she doing. She got up from her seat and walked around to the front of her desk. "Miss Pattinson, you have yet to retrieve your school supplies."

Lesley was at a loss for words. The need for school supplies had never occurred to her. Now she felt rather foolish for not thinking ahead. She had always been taught to expect the unexpected. Now though, even if she had wanted to get any supplies, she had nothing to buy it with.

"Rowena, I don't have any money to buy supplies."

"Oh of course! And here I was thinking that you were just unmotivated!" Rowena smiled and grabbed some green powder from the fireplace. She threw the powder in shouted 'Gryffindor's office' and stuck her head into the now burning flames. Lesley would have started screaming and running around in a frenzy, but she had no time. Before she could do anything, she overheard Rowena speaking casually, as if there was somebody in the fire. How strange the flames would be green. Sure Lesley was mortified, but at the same time, she kept her calm. Since Rowena didn't seem to be in any pain and she quite obviously deliberately placed her head into the fireplace, Lesley figured the older woman knew what she was doing. It wasn't long before the Deputy Headmistress removed her face from the green flames and strolled back over to Lesley.

"Well, Godric says that your tuition and any other necessities of yours will be covered by him." What a pleasant surprise. Although, now that she thought of it, it only made sense. The man did get her kicked out of her family, he could at least pay for the school he wanted her to go to. Lesley smiled on the inside. Maybe being disowned wouldn't be so bad.

A/Nok, another chapter. I dunno if I'm gonna start my next one rite now. I'm kinda tired and it's late(4 me). So...g'night!


	15. Shopping

So…I know I'm writing this after finishing the chapter, but I feel like writing it…whatever. I'll just say what I have to say at the end. Enjoy!

**The First Muggleborn**

Shopping

Side by side, Rowena Ravenclaw and Lesley Pattinson traveled through the streets of Diagon Alley searching for first year school supplies. They had Lesley's robes fitted, which Lesley found quite frustrating. The old woman taking her measurements kept turning her every which way. A good tailor wouldn't need to move their subject much. Lesley also insisted on a having a set of dress robes, claiming she 'couldn't possibly last over a year without something decent to wear.' So Rowena purchased a set of dress robes with her own money. Lesley felt guilty for convincing Rowena to get the robes for her, but soon got over it.

They moved through the alley quite easily, much to the surprise of Lesley who thought that walking through all the human traffic would be a hassle. They went to buy Lesley's books and potions ingredients. Their last stop was the wand shop. McSpreeley's wand's was the shop of choice for the pair… and the rest of the British wizarding society.

When they entered, they were overcome by a strong scent. It was rumored that the scent came from a secret basement that Mrs. McSpreeley had and that she was secretly concocting new and dangerous potions unknown to the rest of the world. The couple walked to the wooden desk in the middle of the room and waited. It wasn't long at all before Mrs. McSpreeley came up to the desk and smiled. She was not an unattractive woman. She had frizzy dark hair that hung just past her waist. She wore circular glasses that overtook her face and a purple casual robe that looked rather worn.

"Why hello. What can I do for you? Oh of course you're here for a wand aren't you? What else would you be doing in my shop…unless you were selling something. But if that were the case, I'd have to tell you that you're in the wrong place because I know every gimmick there is out there and to go somewhere else because by staying here, you're just wasting both of our time." Immediately, Lesley could tell this woman must be a handful for her husband.

"Rita, we are indeed her to buy a wand for Miss Pattinson here." Rowena motioned for Lesley to step forward and she did. Mrs. McSpreeley eyed her closely and began to speak again.

"Pattinson…I don't recall ever hearing that name before. Did your parents change it?"

"No ma'am"

"Then why wouldn't I have heard of it before? Surely I know your parents. I've met every witch and wizard n Britain for the past fifty years. Unless your parents are older than that."

"No ma'am." That seemed to be the only thing that would come out of Lesley's mouth now. This spastic woman scared her a little.

"Rita, I think that's enough questioning. I'm afraid you're scaring the poor girl." At this, Mrs. McSpreeley looked up to Rowena.

"Oh! Rowena! You're here! Why didn't I notice you?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

Happily, Rita McSpreeley ushered Lesley to the rows of wand boxes and handed her a box. Lesley opened it and pulled out the wand inside.

"Twelve inches, cedar with a veela hair core." Lesley stood there for a few seconds looking back and forth between the wand and Mrs. McSpreeley. Nothing happened.

"Uh…Thank you?" Mrs. McSpreeley gave her the strangest look.

"Haven't your parents taught you anything? Wave the wand for crying out loud!" Startled, Lesley complied and shook the wand a bit. Nothing happened.

"No, no, no. That won't do." Mrs. McSpreeley snatched the wand out of the girl's hand and handed her another one. "Oak, eight inches with a dragon scale core." Lesley waved it a little only to throw an entire aisle of wand box across the room. "No, not that one either." Mrs. McSpreeley put the wand back where it was and paused. She hustled to the back of the store, leaving Lesley by herself. She returned shortly though. "Perhaps this one." Before Lesley, was a very pretty box wrapped in a stunning silver material. Lesley took the cover of the box off to reveal a starch white, smooth looking wand with a reddish tinted handle. If Lesley could pick a wand, instead of the wand picking the owner, Lesley would pick this one. She picked it up and waved it around. Sparks came out of it followed by a light breeze.

"Nice. Very nice. Well, how will you be paying for it? I don't take IOU's, so the only other way would be cash. That'll be twelve sickles then."

"Oh, Rowena's paying for it."

"How very nice of her. Let's go see her then." The two women walked to the front of the store to find no one. "You're not planning on leaving with that wand without paying are you?"

"No ma'am." Again with that. "Maybe she went to run a quick errand. I should probably wait here for her."

"Fine." Lesley stood in the front of the store for about ten minutes before Rowena returned.

Lesley was wide-eyed to see what the older woman was carrying. A phoenix. Lesley had read about them in the books in the school library and it was the most beautiful creature Lesley had ever seen. Rowena walked up to Lesley and turned the phoenix over to her. The young girl was in shock. Seeing her awe, Rowena decided to explain herself.

"Godric gave me the money to buy this for you. It supposed to be an apology gift." Lesley didn't know what to say. She had received many gifts throughout her life, but none were ever as spectacular as this. As this transaction was taking place, Mrs. McSpreeley appeared.

"Oh, Rowena! This young lady claims that you will be paying for her wand."

"Yes, it's true Rita. How much will it be?"

"Twelve sickles." Rowena and Lesley finished at the wand shop and left. Lesley's new phoenix was happily perched on her shoulder. It didn't seem to need a cage. Passerby's gaped at the sight of a phoenix. These birds were rare and incredibly expensive. To see a young girl with one shows that she must be from a _very_ well to do family. After about ten minutes of silence while walking, Rowena decided to break it.

"So, are you going to name him?" Startled, Lesley looked up at the older woman.

"What?"

"The phoenix. Are you going to name him?"

"Oh. I hadn't thought of it. What name do you think would be appropriate?"

"Oh, don't ask me dear. It's your bird. Besides, I've always been terrible with names. If you leave it to me, I'd probably call him 'Henry.'" Lesley laughed and turned to the bird with a questioning stare. It wasn't long before it clicked.

"Fawkes."

"Why that one? I've never heard of it before."

"It just came to me. I don't know. What do you think?"

"I like it."

A/N Okay, there's chapter…uh…what chapter is this again? Fifteen? Sure, lets go with that. I had fun writing it I hope you had fun reading it. What d'you guys thinks of it? Review!!!!! I can't stress that enough!!! I don't care what your reviews consist of. It just makes me VERY VERY happy to get reviews in my inbox. Maybe after this chapter there'll be more reviews? I hope so.

PS I think the story's gonna get a lot better soon. I already have an outline of what's gonna happen…yay me!


	16. Punishing a Student 101

**The First Muggleborn**

Punishing a student 101

Lesley sat on her bed admiring her gift, Fawkes. She was starting to feel badly for staying so distant from Godric. But in her defense, he should have taken the hint to stop talking about her being a witch in front of her parents. Now though, she was almost glad that he has given her the chance to have experiences like this, having a phoenix. How many people can say that they own one? Not many muggles. She was now contemplating whether or not to go to Godric's office and apologize for her behavior.

"What do you think Fawkes?" The crimson bird turned away from cleaning itself to look at her. "Do you think Godric deserves an apology?" At this, Fawkes cocked his head and let out a trill in approval. It was settled.

Lesley hopped off her bed and made her way for Godric's office. The problem was, what would she say? She wasn't used to giving apologies to anyone other than her parents. This was quite the dilemma. Lesley was so deep in thought that she didn't see Professor Slytherin turning the corner. She bumped into the taller man and fell (flat on her ass). Professor Slytherin scowled down at the young girl with disgust written all over his face.

"It would seem as though our new little star child would need to purchase a pair of glasses along with her school supplies." Helping herself up against the wall, Lesley pouted.

"I don't need glasses."

"Well, then, perhaps you should watch where you're going next time."

"Professor, I was just on my way to Professor Gryffindor's office-"

"In trouble already? Pity, and the school year hasn't even started yet."

"Professor I don't appreciate your tone."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I don't appreciate the way you're speaking to me."

"How dare you!" Without any warning, Professor Slytherin transfigured the girl into a snow white rabbit…as a punishment. The small animal was innocently sitting on the ground in absolute horror of what might happen to it next. As Professor Slytherin reached down to pick her up, she started screeching. The professor pulled her up by the ears and proceeded to make his way for Gryffindor's quarters.

When he arrived, he gave the gargoyle guarding his office the password and walked up the winding staircase. He knocked and was allowed to enter. Godric looked up from his desk to see Salazar holding a white, screeching rabbit by the ears.

" Why, Salazar! You've brought me a present! I must say, you've missed my birthday by a few months. And I feel I must inform you that that is possibly the worst way to hold a rabbit. Did it occur to you why it was making that atrocious noise?"

"Yes."

"And you continue to hold it like that?"

"Yes."

"That won't do. Here, give it to me." After Lesley was handed over to Godric, she calmed down a good deal. That is to say, she stopped screeching. She was still breathing quite heavily though.

"I came to discuss to attitude of a particular student."

" Oh, who might that be? Nobody other than young Lesley is in the building at the moment."

"Miss Pattinson is of whom I am referring."

"Oh. Let's summon her here to discuss this then."

"No need, she's already here." At first, Godric looked at Professor Slytherin with a confused smile…until it dawned on him and he paled considerably. Frantically looking down at the white rodent n his arms, he appeared to be panicking.

"Is this Lesley!"

"You're quick to catch on." In a frenzy, Godric returned Lesley back to normal. She collapsed onto the stone floor.

"I thought it would be common sense! We are NEVER to use transfiguration as a punishment! I suppose I am forced to make it official. How could you _do_ that Salazar? And on top of that, torture her while she is defenseless! I think probation is appropriate for your situation."

"What?" Professor Slytherin's cool demeanor quickly faded at this news. "You can't do that Godric! I'm a founder!"

"Do you wish for me to call a vote then? I'm sure the others would agree with my judgment." Slytherin knew Gryffindor was right and only sat back in his chair.

"How long?"

"I'd say about two weeks into the term." Slytherin rose form his chair and left.

Godric turned to the collapsed Lesley after Slytherin was gone and quickly made sure she was alright. Lesley struggled to get up, even with Godric's help. He ushered her over to a couch on the side of the room and made her sit.

"Are you alright? Do you think you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"No, thank you. I think I'll be alright. My ears are in a lot of pain though." Godric hustled over to a cabinet near his desk and pulled out a pain relieving potion. It was a simple potion, but there wasn't that much contributing to Lesley's pain. She downed it and gave a weak smile. She was shaking slightly form what had just happened to her.

"I'm sorry for what Salazar did. It was uncalled for and he will be punished."

"No, don't apologize. That's what I came here to do. You see, I was on my way here when I bumped into him." She paused so that Godric could take a seat. "I would like to apologize for my behavior towards you in the past. I was cruel and you don't deserve that."

"Oh, there's no need for that. I completely understand why you acted the way you did. I suppose if I was in your situation, I might react in a similar way." Hearing Godric's approval made Lesley extremely happy for some reason. "Would you like some tea?" Lesley perked even more at the mention of refreshments. Gryffindor, noticing this, called for a house elf to fetch some tea. As the two waited for their drinks, Godric decided to make conversation.

"So how are you enjoying my gift?"

"Oh, Fawkes is a beautiful bird. I could never have even imagined haven't such a rarity. I'd like to thank you for him as well."

"Fawkes?" Godric looked up as if to signal that he was considering the name. "Strange name, but nice." At the conclusion of his thought a house elf returned with their tea. The pair enjoyed their tea for quite some time until Rowena ran into Godric's room, completely skipping the knocking courtesy. She stopped abruptly however.

"Oh, Godric. I couldn't find Lesley and was coming here to tell you. But I see that she is fine."

"Quite, Rowena. Would you care to join us? We were just discussing the ancestry of a wood elf and a water nymph. Young Lesley here is making a good argument that they may branch from the same ancestors." Smiling, Rowena accepted and sat down to join the conversation. As the trio's time was coming to an end, Rowena brought up the subject of Lesley's social life…or something like it.

"So, Lesley, I thought I should let you know that my daughter will be arriving in a few days. She did the same last year when she started school. I think it will allow you two to meet each other and become friends. What do you think?" Lesley thought about the idea and could find nothing wrong with it.

"Okay, it sounds fun."

A/N- So, another chapter over. This one was pretty darn long. You like what I did? Sure, I was mean to Lesley, but it just came to me. Anyway, I'm finishing it now, but I don't know how long it's gonna take me to post it. My internet service sucks pretty bad at the moment. Of course, you guys don't know the difference. By now, it's already posted and you've already read it. But for me, it took a very long time…ah shit. The little red light is on instead of the green light that I wish was there. That means that it's gonna take forever for me to post this. note: I have DSL-it's not all anyone cracks it up to be. I'm rele mad. like…rele rele mad.

I am happy though, because I've recently realized that I am able to write effectively right off the top of my head. Yay me!


	17. Goodness, people

1

**The First Muggleborn**

Goodness...People

Lesley stood in the main entrance, waiting for Rowena and her daughter. She was growing tired of waiting. Lesley wanted to look presentable, so she was dressed in a lavender robe and her first pair of high heels. It turns out that there were some advantages to being kicked out of one's family, noone can tell you what to do...sort of.

As Lesley stood with Godric, she could hear a carriage pulling up on the other side of the large, wooden doors. Godric nudged her to go open the doors herself. Why should she do it? Why couldn't he? Or perhaps Lesley should call for a house elf to open the doors instead. But no. Lesley had to open the doors. To do otherwise would be a sign of disrespect, and Godric had earned a great deal of Lesley's respect. Godric motioned for _her_ to open the doors. No one else. So,reluctantly, Lesley walked up to the doors and pulled on the oversized handle.

It had rained last night, so the ground was muddy. The two women that had stepped out of the carriage were now making their way around several large puddles.

Lesley knew right away which of the two hooded figures was Rowena, despite the shadows covering her face. However, Lesley was unable to depict any features on the shorter person. OF course Lesley knew that this must be Rowena's daughter, but Lesley was extremely eager to learn about what this girl was like. The pair approached the open door and stepped inside.

After th two cloaked figures removed their hoods, Lesley was quite amazed at how much alike they appeared to be. Yes, Lesley was aware that the two were related, but she never expected anyone's offspring to look this much like another in their family.

"Lesley, I would like to introduce my daughter, Lydia." Lydia had jet black hair, like her mother and fair skin with a soft face. Her eyes were hazel and it would seem the only difference between the two women was the presence of freckles on Lydia. She must get those from her father.

"I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance. Mother has told me all about you and I am honored to be sharing a roof with the only muggleborn known to the wizarding world." So far, Lydia seemed like an energetic young girl. One thing was for sure, she wasn't afraid to get up in your face about anything.

"Likewise. I'm confident that we can become fast friends." Sure, the other girl was a bit eccentric, but Lesley was I no position to pass by friends. As Lesley was looking Lydia over, Doppy popped in.

"Oh! Mistress Lydia! You have returned from your vacation! Doppy does hope it was enjoyable!" Doppy was on the verge of tears for Lydia's return. He was giving the twelve year old a big bear hug that resulted inthe girl almost turning blue. Luckily, he released her before oxygen could cease traveling to her brain. Lydia stumbled backward after being let go, but remained smiling.

"I've missed you too Doppy. I do hope you've been well."

"Oh, Doppy has been very busy helping around Hogwarts. Doppy thinks this year will be very exciting! Now we have a muggleborn attending!" Doppy turned to see Lesley and addressed her. "Miss Lesley is a very special witch indeed. Neither of her parents had a drop of magic in their blood. But not Miss Lesley. Miss Lesley _does_ have magic!" Doppy proceeded to greet Rowena as if he hadn't just brought up a slightly uncomfortable subject. The older woman continued to chat merrily with Doppy about what she would like for dinner.

"So, Mum's told me that she would like for us to be friends."

"Yes."

"Let's get started then." Lydia grabbed Lesley's hand and the two ran off to only Lydia knows where. "Have you been sorted yet?"

"Sorted?" Lydia continued running, but looked back to address Lesley's question.

"Yeah. Into a house. I'm in Ravenclaw, naturally."

"Lydia?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"My dorm of course."

"Oh...of course." The idea failed to excite Lesley at first, but after figuring out that she would see a room other than her own, she became rather intrigued. Perhaps not all rooms looked the same.

Lydia led Lesley to her room or rather, rooms, after giving a painting of a knight a password that Lesley couldn't understand. It must have been in some other language. Anyway, the two girls strolled into a sitting area and Lydia called for some tea. A house elf (not Doppy) returned with it.

"Now tell me, how did you react when you got your letter?" Lesley was a little confused. She didn't remember any letter.

"What letter?"

"The letter of acceptance into Hogwarts, of course!" This girl was far too chipper for Lesley's taste, but she remembered the letter she had initially received.

"Oh, that letter. Well, I thought it was just a bunch of nonsense. I thought it was just someone playing a joke on me."

The rest of their time together went along pretty much the same with the exception of Lydia calling for more tea once the girls had run out. Lydia asked Lesley questions about her life as a muggle and Lesley asked questions about witchcraft. The night was closing in and Lesley was reluctant to travel all the way back to her room. During their time together, Lesley's confidence in their new friendship increased and she wanted to spend time with the other girl.

"You could just sleep over. I know your rooms are practically on the other side of the castle, and it is getting late. I know I wouldn't want to walk all that way at this time of night."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be a burden?"

"Of course not!" Everything seemed obvious to Lydia. "It would be fun! We could tell scary stories and I could tell you about all the dashing boys that aren't betrothed!...and some that are." At the conclusion of her last sentence, Lydia giggled a little.

"All right. Thank you." Lydia called a house elf to bring a nightgown from Lesley's rooms. After changing into the more comfortable outfit, Lydia and Lesley did just as they said they would. They even took a stroll down to the kitchens at one point. The trip to and from the kitchens was a difficult one. The staircases were angry with the girls for waking them at such a late hour in the night. Eventually though, they finally made it back to the comfort of Lydia's rooms. Being extremely exhausted, the girls gathered up some blankets and abruptly fell asleep.

A/N– so there you have it, another chapter. Happy? I am. I'm sleepy, but I wanna draw. It's kinda what I do. Besides write and read and breath. I wish I could do everything at the same time, but alas, I can't. As you might have noticed, I decided to forgo the top portion of my author's note. You may be asking yourself why. The answer is quite simple really, I'm lazy. Incredibly lazy in fact. I simply don't want to scroll all the way to the top of my document just to type up an author's not that would most likely look exceptionally similar to this one...I just realized, I' gonna hafta go to the top of the page anyway to fix the fonts and add a title. But you know what? For the sake of this author's note, I'm still not gonna write one on top. Toodles!!!...haha one of peter pan's lost boys was Toodles. Tata!!!


	18. PreEducation Preparation

1Hi, if you read Snape's Secret, you'll see that I already posted my explanation for not updating in a while. I guess I'll explain myself here as well however.

I've been away in Europe. Traveled to Switzerland, Germany(had the best time there), Holland, Belgium, France and England. I was gone for like, almost a month. On top of that, when I got back, I had insane jetlag, and now I have a bad cold.

I actually started writing this before I left, but I added a lot since I've been back.so... I'll let you read now.

**The First Muggleborn**

Pre-Education Preparation

The rest of the summer had Leslie and Lydia preparing for school and having a few more sleepovers.

It was the day before the other students arrived at Hogwarts and the two new friends were in Lydia's rooms having tea. Lunchtime was coming and Lydia was telling a house elf what they would like to eat. Almost immediately after the wrinkled creature left did Doppy appear with a message.

"Begging your pardons, but Miss Leslie's audience is requested by Headmaster Gryffindor."

"What now?" Leslie was growing tired of being called upon by the Hogwarts staff. There was usually nothing important to say and they were wasting Leslie's time.

"The headmaster did not say your presence was needed urgently. The headmaster is allowing miss Leslie to have lunch before seeing him."

"How thoughtful of him." And in a puff of smoke, Doppy was gone.

"Well, it can't be that bad if Godric's letting you eat first." The two shared a good laugh and ate their lunch after the house elf that took their lunch brought it. It took the girls about fifteen minutes to finish their meals and Leslie was on her way to Godric's office. She reached the stone gargoyle and gave it the password. It leaped aside and allowed her to enter. Leslie climbed the tedious stone staircase and knocked on the oversized wooden door. She heard an 'enter' come from the other side of the door, so she pushed the door open.

Godric was seated at his desk writing. Is that all he does? Every time Leslie came to see him, he was always doing the same thing. Anyway, Leslie strolled over to an arm chair in front of his desk and sat, waiting for him to speak first. Godric took a minute or so to finish what he was writing and he looked up to Leslie.

"Well, hello Miss Pattinson. I do hope that you are ready for the beginning of the new term." Leslie nodded in response, so he continued. "I called you here today to discuss how we will be handling the public's reaction to a muggle-born attending Hogwarts. As you are well aware, you have been the first muggle-born witch or wizard ever known to wizarding society." This statement made Leslie a little nervous. Yes, she was aware that she would be the only muggle-born, but having it put so frankly made her border terrified.

"Sir, I was hoping this could be as quiet as possible. I am aware that many people will probably know who I am, but I would really appreciate as little special attention as possible. I would simply like to pursue my education."

"Well said, Miss Pattinson. Although, I do feel obligated to alert the student body that you are just like them in every respect and that any cruel jokes or biased acts against you will not be tolerated." Considering her safety in Hogwarts could be jeopardized without an announcement, she agreed to have Gryffindor make the announcement. When the short meeting was over, Leslie was dismissed and she returned to having tea with Lydia.

"So, what did he want?"

"Just to tell me that he's going to make an announcement that no one in school is allowed to be mean to me…or else." Both of them laughed and took a bite out of their biscuits. The girls continued to share storied about their lives and Lydia told Leslie some more about life during the school term and what to expect. Several hours later, Lydia decided to bring the day to a close.

"It's getting late. I think we should both have a fresh start tomorrow."

"But the other students don't get here until the evening."

"I know, but I have a few last minute things to help mother with tomorrow."

"Oh, alright then. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Leslie left Lydia's rooms and made the trek to her own room. When she arrived, she dropped herself on her bed and thought about how different her life will become tomorrow. It wasn't long before her thoughts drifted towards her family. The family she was no longer a part of. How she missed her parents and Bianca and the twins. Leslie longed to see them again.

Then a thought struck Leslie. Why couldn't she contact Bianca? Perhaps Bianca would still speak to her. She had to find out how magic folk communicated. That would be the first thing Leslie would do tomorrow morning. She was going to seek out Rowena and find out how she could send a letter. It was late now though, and Leslie was growing tired. Her bed looked rather welcoming, so she changed into a night gown and got under the covers.

Leslie awoke the next morning to see that it was raining. Great. Remembering what she had planned the previous night, Leslie quickly got changed into a casual robe and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Surely Rowena would be there.

There were several floors that Leslie had to go past before she could reach the Great Hall, but she eventually made it and by the time she got there, she was famished. Opening the doors to enter, Leslie spotted Rowena speaking to Godric at the Head Table. Smiling to herself for assuming correctly of Rowena's attendance at breakfast, Leslie walked over to the small table that she saw Lydia sitting at.

"Sleep well?"

"What? Oh, yes, I did. And yourself?" Leslie began to pile some food onto her plate as she waited for Lydia's answer. She didn't really care whether the other girl dreamt or not. The question was really just a formality.

"Oh, I slept well." Lydia wasn't a morning person, so she didn't feel like speaking very much, however , she was familiar with the formalities of a greeting. The two continued to have their breakfast in silence. Towards the end, however, Leslie remembered what she was planning o asking Rowena. Why not ask Lydia? She would know how to communicate with the outside world wouldn't she?

"Hey, Lydia?" Lydia grunted as she read the Daily prophet so to acknowledge the she was listening to Leslie. "How do you send letters to friends? I've noticed you don't have any messenger boys." Lydia looked up to begin her explanation.

"We have messengers, they just aren't people. The wizarding world uses owls to send letters. They're quite efficient. They aren't afraid of very extreme conditions." She finished while turning back to her paper.

"Is that how you got your paper today?"

"Mm-hmm." Leslie was a bit disappointed that she wasn't there to witness an owl deliver a newspaper. Then again, she remembered when she had initially received her Hogwarts letter. An owl had delivered it.

"How can I get an owl to send a letter?"

"Oh, you can borrow mine if you want. I'll take you to the owlry later." In an ungraceful hasten, Lesley piled food onto her breakfast plate and began shoveling it into her mouth. It only took about five minutes for her to feel thoroughly satisfied. She fidgeted as she was forced to wait for Lydia to finish eating. It was quite obvious that Lydia was aware that Lesley was waiting for her. She had slowed her food consumption to a speed equaling that of a sloth, and was reveling in the agitation she was stirring within Lesley.

Eventually though, Lydia did finish her food, and the two girls left the Great Hall. It was a long trek to the owlry, but when they arrived, Lesley marveled at how many owls were inside.

"Are all of these yours?" Lydia laughed.

"No, no, no! Only one of them is mine. These all belong to the school."

"So, which one can I use?"

"Well, you can actually use any of them. You don't have to use just mine."

"Really? I won't get in trouble?"

"Sure, they're here for the students, as long as nobody hurts them or anything."

"Oh." Lesley looked around at all of the birds. Some were sleeping or flying around. She could also see some just coming in through the many windows. She assumed they must have just come back from doing business for the school or hunting.

"Well, I'm gonna go. You know your way back to the school right?"

"Oh, no. I'll come with you. I don't have my letter with me right now. I need to go write it. Thanks for showing me this." Lesley joined Lydia at the doorway as they left the tower.

"Well, it was only a matter of time before you found out where it was. Everyone has to find out at some point."

A/N - hi, I just said everything I have to say at the top of the chapter. Yea, I wrote the top after completing the chapter. I have a really bad headache. I just got back from a movie. I saw RH3. It was funny. I saw Becoming Jane yesterday with my mom. I recommend it. James McAvoy is amazing in it. Bye.


	19. The Sorting Hat

1Hi. It's me again. I'm writing this ½ way through the chapter. I don't have writer's block rite now, but I am soooooo sleepy. I don't know why either. It's 10:11 in the morning, I slept well and I went to bed early. I don't get it. w/e

I'm in college now did I tell you? I'm having a great time. I'm meeting kool people, doing fun stuff and my classes(so far) look like they're gonna be easy. Now don't get me wrong. If any of you think that I'm underestimating these classes, think again. I come from a town that has classes that they call remedial that might as well be college courses. Like, I was in chemistry yesterday & the professor was explaining what we're gonna be doing this semester. One of the topics was chemical equations. The professor writes one on the board...I hear the guy behind me say "what is that?" Now, for those of you who don't know what this is, don't feel bad or anything. But, at least according to my school, this kid would have been left back a few years. In fact, several people in my class would have been left back in my school, just not for the same problems, they vary.

Wow, I wrote a lot up here.

**The First Muggleborn**

The Sorting Hat

Lesley had her letter to Bianca totally ready. She hoped the owl she used knew what it was doing. Lesley had a bad experience with birds when she was younger and, therefore, didn't really trust them. But she still managed to tie her letter to the owl's leg and send him off. What would Bianca say when she found out the truth? Would she even respond. Lesley was sure that by now, the entire family would know of how she had been disowned. Bianca would risk being disowned herself if she responded. Still, Lesley thought there might still be hope.

As she watched the owl fly away, in the direction of Bianca's home, Lesley thought about what the school year would bring. Would she make more friends? Would she do well in her classes? She better do well in her classes. If she didn't, all of this would have been for nothing.

The students would be arriving soon and Lesley wanted to make sure that she looked perfect for them. She hurried up to her room to get ready.

About two hours later, Lesley looked out her window to see many little lantern lights crossing the lake. What were they? She certainly hadn't seen them there before. When she looked left, she could see carriages being magically moved. There were people inside. They must be students.

Quickly, Lesley finished getting ready and rushed to see Godric in his office. They had agreed that he would introduce her separately from the rest of the school, despite her earlier request for her attendance to be a quiet one. She was a bit apprehensive about seeing the rest of the school's population, but was trying to muster up her strength. When she met Godric, he asked her if she had any questions. This is when Lesley remembered the boats on the lake.

"Yes, I do actually. I looked out my window earlier and saw boats on the lake. Did you know they were there?"

"Oh, yes. Those are the incoming first years. We have them arrive at the school in boats while the other students arrive in carriages. The boats take longer to get here, so we can introduce them at an appropriate time."

"Oh."

"Any other questions."

"Not that I can think of."

"Splendid. Let's get to the Great Hall then, shall we?" Lesley followed Godric to the Great Hall and into the back room to await her cue to enter the hall again.

So, Lesley waited. Through the large door separating her from the rest of the school, Lesley could hear many people walking into the next room. Soon after that, she could hear a muffled voice singing something. When it was over, the was a pause before the same voice shouted something, then came cheering. The pause, shout and cheer pattern continued at least fifty times, but surprisingly took very little time.

When it was over, Lesley could make out Godric's loud voice from the other side. He seemed to be making an announcement. There was another pause. Rowena opened the door.

"We're ready for you now, dear." Lesley stepped out of the room to enter one filled with hundreds of students. She was in shock of how many people were in the room; about how many people were actually witches and wizards. How was it possible for this many people to effectively keep themselves a secret from the rest of the world?

"I would like everyone to give a warm welcome to Miss Lesley Pattinson, our newest and most unique addition to our prestigious school." Everyone applauded with great enthusiasm. "And we will now find out what house she is going to join. I encourage whichever house she lands in to treat her as a part of your family." At the conclusion of his speech, Godric led Lesley to a slightly worn looking, pointed, green hat. One could tell it was several years old. It was not an unattractive hat, at least not by wizarding standards, but it could do with some mending.

Godric motioned for Lesley to sit on the stool that the hat was on. He lifted the hat and Lesley sat down. He wasn't going to put that on her head was he? How many other people had worn it? How old was it really? Where had it been? Nevertheless, Godric placed the hat on Lesley's well groomed hair. What's the point of this? Is he _trying_ to make Lesley look and feel like a fool in front of the entire Hogwarts population?

_"Why, hello, my dear."_

What was that?

_"I see you're the muggleborn."_

Who said that?

_"I would like to introduce myself. I am the sorting hat."_

The what?

_"I am here to tell you where your skills would be most useful and most appreciated."_

"Oh my goodness! The hat's talking to me!"

_"Yes, that would be the point. Anywho, let's see. You're very smart, no doubt about that. Perhaps Ravenclaw would be good for you, you already made a friend in that house. But Hogwarts is a place to meet many people, not just one. Let's dig deeper then. You must be very brave for sacrificing the life you had to be here. You were very well off. Noble blood, at least by muggle standards."_

"It wasn't my choice."

_"But you're still accepting it. But I don't see you in Gryffindor, despite your noble heart. The only place I can see you is..."_

**Slytherin!**

A/N: Surprised? I've been planning that for a looooooong time. Haha. Just think of how many things I already have in my head that you might not like. Oh well, only one way to find out what they are! R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase!!!!!!!!!!


	20. The People at the Table

1Hey you guys! It's Friday right now, and I'm going home for Labor day weekend. Yay! I need good food. Don't worry, I'll be (trying to) writing while I'm home too. I'm bringing my laptop with me. No way in hell am I leaving it at school. So, I guess this chapter is mostly an author's note. I've made a promise that I won't have any chapter that are solely A/N's. But there's a decent piece of good story in here.

Another thing. I was gonna title this chapter "The Slytherin Table" but I know some people read the chapter titles in advace (I know I sometimes do) and I thought that title might give too much away. So I changed it.

**The First Muggleborn**

The People at the Table

The entire room applauded, but by far, the Slytherin table was cheering the most. It was easy to pick out where Lesley was supposed to sit. So, she merrily trotted down, off the disgusting stool, and to her peers. Students were offering Lesley seats next to them, some went as far as begging. In the end though, Lesley settled for taking a seat in between a sweet blonde girl and an attractive brunette boy.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jonathan... Jon."

"It's very nice to meet you Jonathan Jon." a slight blush crept up Jon's face as embarrassment overtook him. "Oh, I'm just kidding. I'm Lesley. It _is_ nice to meet you." At that comment, the boy smiled.

"So, uh, you're parents are muggles." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Lesley stared at her plate, waiting for food to appear on the table. She was much more used to it now that she had been living in the castle for a while now. When the food did appear, she piled as much on her plate as possible. (She's getting quite fat isn't she? Nah, I wouldn't do that to her.) All that anxiety really got her stomach crying for food.

"What's it like?" Looking up from her mashed potatoes, Lesley answered.

"I don't know. I suppose it's the same as here, except, without the magic. Like, I had a cook that would prepare my food. But it wouldn't just appear on the table. And we can't magically change the room temperature. We have to just stick it out, hot or cold."

"Wow, that must be horrible."

"Eh, it's not so bad. You get used to it when it's all you know." And that's where their conversation had ended. The rest of dinner had continued pretty much without any disturbances. However, Lesley was growing a bit unnerved by all the stares and whispering she was receiving. But, she tried to ignore it all and enjoy her meal.

A/N: So, that's the chapter. Not much, but I told you it wouldn't be. Bye! I'm going home!


	21. Day One

1Yeah, uh, sorry about not updating. I started college & although I thought I had a lot of free time, my grades have been telling me otherwise. So I've needed to study. Even now, I should probab;y be searching for my long lost Biology notebook that's been lost for a week. I have a Bio. quiz in about an hour and a half. It sucks. I'm failing...that is the only class I'm failing though. I'm actually doing pretty well in all my other classes.

**The First Mugleborn**

Day One

The next day, Lesley reported for breakfast at the allotted time and sat down. There weren't very many people present. She didn't expect many to be there anyway, breakfast runs for a pretty decent amount of time. But mostly first years were in attendance at the moment. She sat down at the Slytherin table and placed a stack of pancakes on her plate. It wasn't long before Jon, the boy from yesterday came down and sat next to her.

The head girl came walking by, carrying a stack of parchment in one arm, while passing them out with the other. She passed by Lesley and Jon and asked for their names. They answered and were returned with a piece of parchment with their names on the top.

"Our timetables."

"Our...what?" Lesley looked at Jon after he spoke.

"Our timetables. It tells us when we have whatever classes and with what house. Here, let me see yours." It took a few seconds for Jon to look over Lesley's parchment, but when he was finished, he gave it back to her. "I figured we wouldn't have any classes together, since I'm a second year. It looks like most of your classes are with the Ravenclaws though. They're a smart group. Don't feel bad if you don't get any answers in during class. They always answer everything."

"Oh."

Post came shortly after the rest of the school arrived for breakfast. Lesley scanned the area above her for an owl carrying a parchment for her, but by the end of breakfast, no owl had landed beside her. Maybe Bianca never got her letter. Then again, it was still too soon to tell. Lesley finished her meal and headed off to find her first class, transfiguration.

"Ah, Miss Pattinson! How nice it is to see you. What can I help you with today?" Godric Gryffindor sat behind the desk for te transfiguration teacher.

"Uh, I'm supposed to be taking transfiguration now."

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I normally have no way of knowing these things. It's Rowena that does the scheduling. Well, what am I doing just going on about things you most likely don't care about? Take a seat, any seat at all."

Not wanting to seem too ambitious by sitting in the front row, yet not wanting to feel like an outcast by sitting in the last, Lesley took a comfortably positioned seat in the very middle of the room. According to her timetable, the class wasn't set to begin for another ten minutes. She had some time. But as soon as Lesley was about to get a quill and parchment to doodle on, about five students, all with a Ravenclaw crest on their cloaks, walked in and immediately took a seat at the front. So much for not being ambitious.

Within the next five minutes, a hoard of students filed in and most took seats as close to the front as possible. The class began, ahead of schedule, as soon as the room was filled. Godric was a fine teacher. He led the class at an even pace and was happy to answer any questions asked of him. All in all, Lesley was quite pleased with the lesson. Jon found her walking up to the Slytherin common room after class.

"Hey, Lesley!" The girl in question turned around on the step, slipping. She began to drop down the length of the staircase. She never touched the floor however, for a pair of toned arms were grasping her as her head came to rest on a muscular chest. The two stood there for a moment, Lesley in shock. "Are you okay?" Lesley looked up at her rescuer and stared.

"Yes." Lesley picked herself up from the boy in front of her. "You needed something?"

"I-uh- I saw you were headed to the common room and thought I'd walk with you."

"Oh...ok." So the two walked in silence to the Slytherin common room.

Lesley broke away from Jon after they entered the spacious room and sat down to start the assignment that Godric had given the class. Jon stood in the doorway for a moment before walking up to the boy's dorms.

Shortly after Jon left, Lesley could hear a tapping coming from somewhere in the room. Looking around, Lesley could see that she was the only person occupying the area. This confused her. Where was the tapping coming from? Deciding to investigate, Lesley got up from the floor where she was sitting and examined the room. She discovered that the tapping was the doing of an owl at one of the high windows. Upon closer inspection, Lesley could see that it was the same owl that she had sent to Bianca! In a flurry, Lesley pulled over a chair to stand on so she could reach the window and let the owl in.

When she managed to undo the latch, the owl flew in and landed on a nearby table. Lesley climbed down from the chair and strode over to meet the small creature. She saw that it was carrying a parchment on one of it's legs. She undid the string holding it there and unrolled the scroll.

_Young Lady Lesley Pattinson,_

A/N– sorry the chapter's short, but I like leaving you guys on cliffhangers. It entertains me, and I've noticed that it gives me more reviews. I like reviews...a lot. Like, a lot a lot. It's nice to see when people subscribe to my stories, but I really like to see reviews in my inbox. It gives me a feeling of satisfaction, and it encourages me to wrote more and more often. Hint hint.

So, yeah, I'm gonna go now...I'll start the next chapter...or continue some other story. Whatever (my mom hates it when I say 'whatever'. I just remembered that...sorry that had absolutely no purpose)


	22. The Letter

1Hello all. Yes, I do realize it's been a very long time since I updated, but I've had finals & a bunch of family issues. So, I guess I'll just stop giving excuses and continue.

**The First Muggleborn**

The Letter

_Young Lady Lesley Pattinson,_

Lesley read on.

_Our dearest daughter. Words cannot describe our regret for the words that have been said the last time we have seen you._

_For months, your father and I have been searching for any sign that you might be safe. All of our searching has brought us with nothing. Until the other day, when we received word from your cousin that she had received a letter from you._

_If you can ever find it in your heart to forgive us for what we have done, please write to us. Understand that your inheritance will be returned to you, as will a loving home with us. We hope this letter reaches you._

_With love,_

_Lord and Lady Pattinson_

Lesley broke down into tears of joy. Her parents didn't hate her. She could go back home. She had to tell someone! Lydia would be perfect! But maybe she should tell Godric first. He had been the one watching over her. That's what she would do. Go tell Godric that her parents still loved her and that he could bring her home. No. She couldn't just go home. Since being disowned, Hogwarts had become something of a home to Lesley. She couldn't just walk away. Godric would probably tell her what her possibilities are. So determined to find a solution, Lesley marched off to see the headmaster.

For once, Godric wasn't writing anything. In fact, he was standing over some kind of basin. It was after a few quick seconds that Lesley realized that she didn't knock. Oh well. She discreetly knocked on his desk while his back was turned to get his attention. With a start, he turned around to see her. He almost looked panicked. Was he not aware that his door was unlocked?

"Miss Pattinson! How delightful to see you." He visibly relaxed as he strode over to his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lesley sat down across from the older man.

"I received word from my parents that they are welcoming me back home." Lesley watched Godric for a reaction. Would he be happy for her? Saddened the he would possibly be losing the only muggleborn student in the world?

"How good for you. I must say it is quite a relief your parents have changed their minds. I was beginning to make plans to have you stay here, at the school, during breaks in the school year. It certainly is nice to know that you will be celebrating your holidays with your family." For a moment, Lesley was confused. She could go home when she pleased?

"Professor, you mean, I don't need to stay here all year?"

"Oh, heavens no! Students are allowed to go home on breaks. Imagine if we didn't allow students to see their families? There would be riots!"

"Well, Professor, I was hoping I could visit them. I'd really like to discuss my schooling with them."

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll have a carriage come to pick you up on Friday. You can spend the weekend with them. Assuming you plan on coming back." Lesley was glad to hear that Godric was considering her opinion in the matter. He knew she might not come back.

"Thank you Godric. I'll be ready to go by then." Lesley stood up and left when this was said, leaving Godric in the spacious headmaster's office.

Friday came by quickly enough for Lesley. She was nervous to be returning home. She hadn't seen her parents in several months and was worried what they would say about her new life as a witch.

The carriage arrived for Lesley Friday evening. It took her to the edge of a river about an hour away from the school. There, there was a boat waiting for Lesley. As it traveled down the river, it took her under a bridge. She had a strange sensation pass through her as she went under it. When she arrived on the other side of the bridge, there were totally new surroundings. Lesley was now surrounded by houses and slight forestation. The boat pulled up on the side of the river and Lesley exited. There was another carriage waiting for her here, so she walked into to the new carriage and it took off.

All of Lesley's belongings would be arriving at her home shortly after her own arrival, so she needn't worry about them. Lesley fell asleep on the trip home, so she wasn't able to determine the exact amount, but she was able to tell that it had been a short amount of time. Strange, Lesley was sure she didn't know that river to exist anywhere near her home.

Shrugging it off, Lesley saw that the carriage was approaching her house. She couldn't see her parents weren't waiting for her outside. Perhaps they were inside. Godric did remember to notify them that she was coming didn't he?

The carriage came to a stop in front of the main doors to the manor and Lesley was escorted inside by a very surprised looking butler. She recognized his face from around the manor, but couldn't remember his name. It probably wasn't important anyway. She followed him through the main doors, through the foyer, and into the main sitting room. Her parents were there, reading.

The butler cleared his throat and gained The Pattinson's attention. They both looked up at the same time and saw their only daughter. Lesley's father simply stared at her, wide-eyed, while her mother abandoned all etiquette and ran and embraced the young girl.

"Lesley! Oh thank heavens you're alright! You are alright aren't you? Oh, how I missed you! We both did. The house has been so empty with your absence! I thought I would die!" Lesley's mother cried into her shoulder.

"Mother, I'm quite alright, you see. Actually, I'm very well."

"Charles! Come here and hug your daughter! We both know you missed her just as much as I." Hesitantly, Lesley's father strode over towards the two women.

"I-I missed you Lesley." The small family stayed in silence until the butler from earlier came in and informed them that dinner was ready. The three were happy to finally have a meal together after such a long time of not even seeing each other.

A/Nthe end of this chapter is lame. I know. But more is on the way. Just letting you know that I'm not dead. I'm still writing. Ok...review! It makes me happy and gives me the drive to write more!


	23. The Student Becomes the Teacher

I'M ALIVE!! It's true. I haven't died. I've been at school…which means I might as well have died because I have next to no contact with the outside world when I'm there. Anywho, words can not describe how sorry I am for not updating, but you know how school is… right?

**The First Muggleborn**

The Student Becomes the Teacher

1Lesley was glad that she was at last on good terms with her parents once more. So much so, that she didn't bring up the topic of her education until the next day. In fact, it was actually her mother that started the conversation.

"Lesley, dearest, what about that school you've been at?" Lesley was caught off guard as the topic was brought up during breakfast.

"Excuse me?"

"That school. Has it been of any use?" Not sure how to respond, Lesley decided to just admit the truth.

"Y-Yes. Yes it has. I've already learned very much about magic from being there. And I've made some friends."

"Lovely." Hesitating, before turning to her husband, Mrs. Pattinson urged for him to continue after her, with a soft clearing of her throat.

"Ah, yes, uh. Lesley, your mother and I have, uh, come to the decision that, well, uh, we will support your attendance at this school of yours." Humiliated by his lack of grace in telling his daughter something so simple, Lord Pattinson continued. "We simply ask that you will be able to attend any major occasion that we host or attend."

"Like, what?" Her parents attended many events. If they wished for her to go with them to too many, it might not agree with her schooling.

"Well…like, Chistmas."

"Oh. Alright. I-I can do that." What was with her stuttering today? There was no reason to be nervous anymore. Her parents still wanted her! This was fabulous!

"Oh, Lesley! I'm so happy we could come to an understanding!" Lesley's mother enveloped her in a warm embrace of which Lesley returned.

When the weekend was over, Lesley was to go back to Hogwarts and continue school. Her parents accompanied her, in her carriage, to the same river that she had arrived by to visit them. There she boarded a small boat and returned to Hogwarts the same way she had left.

"Lesley! Where on Earth have you been? I've been going crazy looking for you! Mother wouldn't tell me anything. Did you die?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant. Just great. Now who am I supposed to talk to about the new cute boy I met?"

The girls shared a good laugh before Lesley urged Lydia to continue about said cute boy.

"Well, he's from good wizarding family. He's a Rookwood. Have you heard of the family? I'm not sure, since, you know, you've muggle parents."

"No, I don't believe I've heard of them. What house is he in?"

"Oh, he's a Slytherin. Hey, perhaps you know him?" Lesley shook her head. "No matter, good families marry good families. So, I just might have a chance with him. Maybe all I need are a few good words in my favor and mother would set me up immediately."

"Wonderful."

"Come! Dinner's about to start!"

Wow, Lydia must be very hopeful about this possible betrothal to be so excited. Has she even spoken to her mother about it? Probably not.

Because Lesley had eaten a hardy lunch before leaving her home, she wasn't hungry for dinner and only played with her food.

"Not hungry?"

"Huh?" Lesley looked up from her plate to see Jon. He was peering over in her direction from his seat next to her. She hadn't even realized he was there. "No. I had a big lunch."

"Well, then." Jon paused as he shoved another potato into his mouth. "I hear you're good at history of magic."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm not."

"I'm sorry for you." Lesley was growing bored with this boy. She looked in another direction, as if searching for someone.

"How 'bout you help me?"

"Huh?" She whipped around to meet his eyes. He was serious!

"But you're a year ahead of me!"

"But I failed the class. So, I'm stuck with first years." Lesley snorted. Was this boy honestly stupid enough to need help to merely pass this 'bo-bo' class for the second time _with_ the help of a tutor?

Lesley didn't say anything for a long time. So long, in fact, that Jon had finished his meal and sat in front of her, still waiting for her reply. He could only stand it for so long though.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll see you in the library tomorrow after dinner?" More staring. "Wonderful. See you then." Then Jon left the still dumbfounded girl to continue sitting at the Slytherin table.

It wasn't too long afterwards that Lesley recovered and made her way back to the common room. However, she acquired some company on her trip. Lydia.

"Hey! So I hear you've been spending a lot of time with Jon Slytherin! He's a good catch, he is."

"Who's Jon Slytherin?"

"You know he is a second year. I could probably get you an in if you want a betrothal. Do they do that in the muggle world?

"Who's Jon Slytherin?"

"Well, you know, I don't know very much about muggles, you'll have to tell me more about them sometime." It was very obvious Lydia wasn't listening to anything Lesley was trying to say. She probably met someone new or heard some particularly juicy gossip."

"Alright, Lydia, What's going on?"

"Oh! I'm so glad you asked! I spoke to Mother about Eustace! You know, Eustace Rookwood? The boy I was telling you about?" Lesley nodded, remembering. "I spoke to her and she agrees that he is a very agreeable match and is willing to speak to his parents about a betrothal! Can you imagine? Lydia Rookwood? Oh, it's a dream!" For the remainder of her walk to the Slytherin common room, Lydia kept on in much the same fashion.

The next day came quickly for Lesley. Before she knew it, it was dinner time and she was to meet Jon in the library. How did she get herself into this? Oh, that's right, she didn't. Jon volunteered her. So, here she was, standing at the library doors, about to go inside. She did, and looked around to see if Jon was there yet. When she couldn't find him, she searched for a suitable table of her own that would be easily visible once Jon arrived. She sat down and pulled out her own homework, while she waited for him.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Lesley jumped a good foot in the air.

"Gotcha!" Jon had crept up behind her and startled the poor girl.

"Thanks, I needed that." Sarcasm dripping from every word.

"So, what are we working on today?" He took a seat across from her.

"Well, you're the one that wanted help. What is it you want help with?"

"Hmm, lemme think. Maybe we could work on the similarities between the Troll rebellion of 489 and the goblin rebellion of 447."

"Alright. It's a start."

So, the pair began working, somewhat diligently. Jon would continuously veer off subject and into a completely new train of thought, occasionally taking Lesley with him. By the end of the hour, the two were sitting side-by-side, quite closely. When Lesley realized this, however, a blush came over her cheeks as she quickly tried to 'fix' the situation and end their time together.

"Well, I think that's enough time for today. I'll see you around." She took off, almost running, leaving a surprised and disappointed Jon behind. He had been having a good time.

A/N- so, is this my longest chapter ever? Not sure I think it might be. It's currently 12:45 am as I finish this chapter. I'm really tired, but, alas, I am an insomniac. I can not sleep. If I try, it will be in vain and frustration. I have one more week of school left for the year. Yay! It's a week filled with finals. Boo… I think I'll either start another chapter or work on another story now…you know, while I'm not sleeping. See ya!

P.S.- PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!!


	24. The Midnight Messenger

Every other tutor session went on much the same way

Heya! Wussup? Okay…I uh, have really nothing to say. I just finished the previous chapter, so everything is said for now.

**The First Muggleborn**

The Midnight Messenger

Every other tutor session went on much the same way. Lesley would show up early, Jon would show up late, the two would start seated across from each other, but somehow gravitate together. After some time, Lesley just started to ignore the awkward way they came together.

The way Jon's eyes lit up when she would explain something, in detail, to him would make her feel so happy that she would run off in a tangent, feeling that she really was acting as a good teacher.

One day, during one of Lesley's tangents, Jon cut her off.

"Les?" Hurt, thinking that she was boring him, she responded.

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you- do you think you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"W-what?"

"Hogsmeade? Would you go with me?" Her face lit up. He wanted to go out with her!

"Like, a courtship?"

"No-I mean…uh, I-yes. How might I contact your parents for permission?" This was fabulous! In all honesty, the main reason Lesley hadn't minded the close proximity between them during their study sessions was because she was starting to become attracted to this boy.

"Well, I would. You know, if they say yes. I would like to go with you." Jon looked at the girl before him with renewed hope.

"Okay! I gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, Jonathan was gone from the library.

Later that night, Lesley was sitting on her four poster bed doing some homework, with Fawkes curled up next to her. She heard tapping at her window. She looked to her right, in the direction of the tapping, to see an owl.

Quickly, she jumped off the bed and opened the window. The owl looked extremely flustered. It was raining and very windy outside and he was quite content with staying put.

Lesley saw that it had brought her a letter. Carefully, she extracted the letter from the owl's leg and sat down on a nearby chair to read it.

_Our Dearest Daughter,_

_Word has come to us that a young man is looking to court you. Congratulations. He has contacted us via owl with his formal proposal of courtship. He had made it clear that he is from good family. The Slytherins? We believe we remember you speaking of a certain 'Professor Slytherin'. Is this young man of any relation?_

_All things aside, our answer is yes. He is free to accompany you with the appropriate discretion._

_ Much Love,_

_ Lord and Lady Pattinson_

_P.S.- That 'Professor Gryffindor' has given us an owl so that we may write to you, as an apology for causing distress. We suppose he really could be quite nice and we have forgiven him._

Fabulous! Now all Lesley needed to do was find Jon and make sure he received his letter of approval. It was too late in the night now though. She would wait until morning.

The owl that had brought the letter was a small snowy owl. Obviously quite young. It still had some growing to do. He looked somewhat tired from his journey and Lesley took pity on him.

"You may stay here for the night. You can return home when the weather gets better." He seemed to understand as he gave a hoot in thanks. Lesley left the window a bit, in case he decided to leave sometime during the night. But it didn't look likely as she watched him make himself comfortable near Fawkes' food and water.

It was late and Lesley was growing tired. She was already dressed for bed, so all she needed to do now was extinguish the flame of her bedside candle and curl up under the covers. Sleep overtook her.

The next morning was Thursday. Lesley awoke bright and fresh for the day. She noticed the owl her parents had sent was gone. It must have left rather early because the sun was only just coming up now. Nevertheless, Lesley climbed out of bed and looked around the room. She had no room mate. The school wasn't so big that students needed to share rooms.

Lesley got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. She saw Jon when she arrived and sat down with him.

"Morning Sunshine." Lesley exclaimed quite happily. The irony was clear, for Jon, who appeared disheveled, was obviously not a morning person. He continued eating his eggs. "Did you get my parent's letter?" He perked up at this. Clearing his throat, he answered her.

"Yes! I did! They approve of my intentions and are allowing us to court!"

"I know. They sent me a letter explaining shortly after they returned your owl, I assume."

"Oh."

"So, what do you plan on doing with me at Hogsmeade?"

"THAT, milady, is a surprise."

"Oh, I do love a good surprise."

A/N/- Hmm… I wonder how many of you guys predicted this would happen? Well, I can promise you this. You WILL NOT be expecting many of the things to come. At least, I don't think you will. Seriously, I have a lot in store for this story. You may like it. You may not. I know I'm gonna relish every last bit of it.


	25. Saturday

Saturday came and Lesley woke to a morning that was slightly overcast

**The First Muggleborn**

Saturday

Saturday came and Lesley woke to a morning that was slightly overcast. Nevertheless, she was excited. Today was the trip to Hogsmeade! Jon was taking her on a secret date. Okay, it wasn't so secret, but he was keeping it a secret as to where they were going.

In a rush, Lesley got out of bed and got through her morning routine. When she finished, she hurried down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. She didn't know if she would be needed a lot of energy today, so best to stock up! Before long, Lydia came down. Even though she was a Ravenclaw, she sat herself net to Lesley today.

"Hey you!" Lydia was extra perky today. Probably because she was happy for Lesley's future outing.

"Hey yourself." Let's face it, Lesley was happy for herself too.

"So… where's Jon?"

"Uh muhhno" Lesley managed through the food in her mouth. Very UN-ladylike. If her parents could see her now, they'd, most likely, cry.

"What was that?" Lesley swallowed and repeated herself.

"I don't know." Making sure to accentuate every sound.

"Oh." Awkward silence reigned as Lesley continued to eat. "So, how do you know where to meet him if you don't know where he is?" Lesley stopped. Where was she meeting Jon? They had never gone over that aspect.

"Uh…maybe we'll meet in the courtyard like everyone else?"

"Okay… maybe he'll get romantic after that." Lesley blushed. Romance. She had never expected that in a relationship. For all her life, she assumed she would have an arranged marriage. One, probably, without love. But she was getting ahead of herself. She didn't know if she liked Jon _that_ much. This was their first _official_ meeting as a couple.

Lydia left for her own table and her friends that resided in Ravenclaw. Lesley was left to her own thoughts until it was time for all students that were going to Hogsmeade for the day to venture to the courtyard. Lesley saw no sign of Jon in the courtyard. Maybe he was standing her up? What a fool she was. To think that a boy like him could like her in more than a friend way. But just as she was about to walk back to her dorm, in humiliation, a blindfold covered her eyes, surprising her.

"Don't be afraid. It's just me. I want to surprise you when we arrive at where we're going. Is that alright?" Lesley nodded her head. Jon to led her throughout a good distance of land, making sure to guide her over steps and bumps in the pathway, until they reached their destination. However they weren't aware of the angry pair of eyes watching them leave the school grounds.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?"

"Just a minute. Stay right here, I'll only be gone a moment."

"O-okay." Lesley felt incredibly stupid after Jon left. She could hear the bustle of people around her and was sure she looked silly standing in the middle of nowhere with a blindfold on. It wasn't long until Jon came back. And when he did come back, he took her hand and walked her just a little bit farther.

"Alright. I'm going to take it off now." He untied the cloth from her eyes and what Lesley saw took her breath away.

She was in a huge room, much larger than any palace she had been in. It occupied, what seemed like, hundreds of people. The walls were covered with beautiful artistry. There were countless chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Everything was perfect. And on top of that, what Jon did next almost brought Lesley to tears. From behind, Jon placed a tiara on Lesley's head. It was small, but very elegant.

"You're the princess today. I want everything just right."

"Oh, Jon."

"Yes?"

"It's just…perfect." He smiled and took her hands.

"Good." He led her through an arch and she followed him to a small table where there was a dinner setting.

"What is this?"

"We're going to have lunch together."

"Oh." Jon pulled out Lesley's chair, do she could sit. "Thank you." He moved to the other side of the table and sat down as well. He picked up his menu and started looking it over. Lesley still sat there.

"Are you going to have anything?"

"To eat? Yes, I'm waiting for someone to serve me the first course."

"Oh, no no no. Is that how they do it in the muggle world? They don't give you a choice? Here, you get to choose what you want. There's a menu with everything they can serve you." This was when Lesley spotted the menu in front of her. She picked it up and began reading.

"Everything sounds delicious!"

"Have whatever you want. Or everything they have."

"This is brilliant!" Enthusiastically, Lesley began looking over her menu. It took her a good fifteen minutes before she finally made her decision. Jon had finished ten minutes before her.

"Can I take your order?" A young wizard stopped by with a small notebook.

"Yes," Jon began, "I would k like the veal with a side of your potatoes. Thank you."

"And for the young lady?"

"Oh, yes, I'd like the roasted quail with the vegetables, please."

"Very good choice, miss." He collected the menus and left the pair to themselves.

"Jon?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't they just use house elves to make the food?"

"Oh, they do, But they use wizards to get the orders. It's a little more professional than just having our food appear in front of us. Don't you think?"

"Yes. I suppose it is."

Some time passed before the two spoke again. It was surprising how long the house elves were taking to cook their meal. Usually, they would have it done right away.

"Would our guests like to sample our finest wine? We always welcome Lord Slytherin and his kin."

"Oh, why thank you, Medwin. We would love to."

"We are most honored." Jon turned to Lesley as Medwin the waiter poured them both some wine. When Medwin the waiter left, Lesley started conversation.

"That's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What is?"

"Slytherin."

"Yes, that's my last name."

"Are you related to Professor Slytherin?"

"He's my uncle. He took me in after my parents died three years ago. He hopes to take me as his apprentice when I graduate."

"Oh. So, you're his nephew."

"Yes. I know he doesn't come off as very welcoming, but he really isn't all that bad. He did show incredible kindness by taking me in after the accident. And he takes very good care of me."

"Oh. I suppose he can't be too bad then." The food arrived and the two began eating.

The food was cooked to perfection. Lesley and Jon enjoyed themselves thoroughly as they shared a apple tart for dessert. After lunch, they walked throughout Hogsmeade together and shared stories about themselves. Jon almost had Lesley rolling on the ground laughing, when he told her about how he had lost a bet and was forced to walk around Hogwarts in a pair of muggle girl's bloomers. The day was growing late, though, and the sun was beginning to set.

"We should probably head back to the school."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." So the lovebirds made their way back to Hogwarts, holding hands.

It was dinnertime by the time they finally arrived at the castle. Lesley and Jon sat together at the Slytherin table and had dinner with the rest of their house. It went by rather quickly, save for Professor Gryffindor making a small speech about how he hoped everyone had a good Hogsmeade trip. Afterwards, the students were free to roam the castle or simply go back to their common rooms.

This was when Lesley decided to let Jon know that she was going to the library to study. He was alright with that. He too needed to study, but his studying was better done in the Slytherin common room. Before Lesley left, however, Professor Slytherin stopped by.

"Jonathan."

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Stop by my office later. I would like to have a word with you about something."

"Of course." The professor left for his office and Lesley left for the library. Jon finished chewing before leaving to see his uncle.

A/N- so you like? I made it a little mushy. But, I dunno. It's a really nice day today. Then again, what am I doing inside? Well, I believe the answer to that is: I'm pretending to study because I have finals this week. I haven't had any today, which is why this chapter is done. OK, I'm gonna go now. Maybe I'll start the next chapter…or maybe I'll actually study.

P.S.- do you all like that this is one of my longest chapters? I do.


	26. Ambush

Jon was missing at breakfast the next morning

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I've been working on a book and it's been taking up most of my attention. So, again, apologies if updates are slow. But here's a short chapter for you. Enjoy!

**The First Muggleborn**

Ambush

Jon was missing at breakfast Monday morning. Lesley thought nothing of it. She hadn't seen him during meals the previous day because she liked to sleep in and go to bed early on weekends, and Jon rarely attended lunch. Maybe he just slept in late. She didn't have the chance to grow concerned for him during that day either, because he had mostly second year classes, and she was only a first year. She didn't attend lunch because she wanted to get some more studying in for transfiguration.

By the time dinner came around, Lesley waited for Jon to show up. Dinner was almost over when he did finally show up though. She waved for him to come over, but he quickly looked away from her and sat at the other end of the table…maybe he didn't see her after all?

When dinner did finish, Lesley went looking for him, but in vain. Giving up, she returned to the Slytherin common room. He wasn't there either. Even still, Lesley stayed, sitting on one of the black leather couches, and did some homework for her classes.

Occasionally, Lesley would be greeted by a fellow Slytherin as they passed by her homework space. But none of the faces that she saw go through the portrait hole were the one face that she longed to see. She had looked forward to seeing Jon again. He knew just how to make her smile. It soon got late and it was time for Lesley to turn in for the night, having not seen Jon all day.

This same pattern would continue for almost a week. Saturday rolled around and Lesley had enough of Jon avoiding her. She made sure to wake up early that morning and ask him why he was behaving this way. So the next day, Lesley approached Jon just before he entered the great hall for breakfast. Okay, "approached" is kind of an understatement. More like…ambushed. What? She wanted to make sure he couldn't get away.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Lesley stared him down as he kept his eyes on a particularly interesting point on the floor.

"I have to go."

"To what? Eat? Fine, I'll sit with you."

"No, thank you. I think I'll sit by myself today."

"Why?"

"I- I want to."

"But what about our courtship? I thought you liked me."

"I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"I just did. Okay?" Jon looked up at Lesley's face with a pained face. Lesley backed off. Something wasn't right.

"Go eat." Jon let a breath out that he didn't realize he was holding and paused a moment before disappearing into the great hall.

Something was definitely not right with Jon and Lesley was determined to find out what. But first, she really had to go to use the loo.


	27. UGH!

So Jonathan was Salazar Slytherin's nephew

Hey everybody! Guess what! I'm updating! Whoo-hoo!

**The First Muggleborn**

UGH!

Lesley was completely distraught over Jon's strange behavior. The look he gave her showed that he really did want to see her again. The problem was, she didn't know why he couldn't.

"Hey, Les, what's wrong?" Lesley was reading in the library when Lydia waltzed in. Lesley contemplated whether or not to ask the older girl for advice. Her better senses told her to do just that.

"Well, Jon's been acting strangely. He says he doesn't want to keep seeing me, but…I just _know_ he does."

"Um, okay. Do you think it's because his uncle isn't a very big fan of yours?"

"Why wouldn't his uncle like me?"

"Well, you don't exactly have a good history together."

"I know Jon's uncle?" Lydia began laughing hysterically, only to be shushed by the librarian.

"Jon is Professor Slytherin's nephew!"

So Jonathan was Salazar Slytherin's nephew. How does that factor into Jon's odd behavior? He doesn't like Lesley. So…he probably doesn't want Jon to be with her.

But Jon and Lesley really like each other. Lesley can't let this come in between them. Lesley will probably have to convince Jonathan about that.

The next week went by without incident, meaning: Lesley didn't hunt Jon down, and he didn't even look at her. But the next Monday, she managed to catch him while he was walking outside an unused classroom. She ambushed him again, but this time, it was a little more private. They didn't run the risk of somebody walking by and seeing them together.

"Jonathan." Lesley used his full name to sound authoritative. "I know what's going on." He refused to look at her, instead he kept his eyes pointed at a spot on the wall to his left, so she kept on talking.

"Your uncle, he doesn't like us together. But I don't think that should stop us from being together." He looked up at Lesley.

"I like you Jonathan. I really like you."

"I like you too." His response made her smile. He smiled back.

_He does like me_. Thought Lesley. _It __**is**__ his uncles fault that Jon's been so negligent._

"Then, let's keep seeing each other." He seemed to be contemplating the idea when Lesley said this. "No one needs to know. We'll keep it a secret!" By this time, she was so desperate, she was clinging to his arms.

"Alright."

Lesley released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She let go of his arm and he began to make his way for the door, but turned around just as he touched the handle.

"So, I'll see you in the common room?"

"No." His face dropped with confusion. "It's too public. If this is going to be a secret, we'll have to be careful your uncle doesn't find out about us." He nodded in understanding.

"So, we could meet in the library. A secluded space that nobody goes to."

"Where they keep this books on muggle artifacts."

"Perfect."

"See you there."

"See you." Jon walked out of the room with a small smile on his face. Lesley waited a few minutes before leaving, so that no one would see us come out together.

It didn't take long for Lesley to realize that Jon and she never mentioned a meeting time or date. It's because of this that Lesley often found herself in the library, searching for any sign of him. All her efforts were fruitless, however. Jon was nowhere to be found. Did he forget? Did he only agree to see her to make her leave him alone? God, she hoped not.

"Psst!" Lesley heard one evening when she was sitting, again, in the library. She turned her head around, to scan the area.

"Psst!" The sound came from behind a case of books.

"Who is that?"

"Lesley!" A hushed voice called out. Nervousness creeping over Lesley, she made her way to the owner of the voice anyway.

When she finally got over to the bookshelf, she found herself being pulled behind it and into semi-darkness. She was being held close to someone, very scandalous. Hopefully no one can see them. Lesley looked up at her captor and discovered it was Jon.

"Jon!"

"Shhh!" Oh, right. This was supposed to be a secret. Lesley then continued in a hushed tone.

"You're here!" He looked down to see her face. He had, previously, been scoping out the place to make sure nobody saw them together.

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been here. I've had a lot of homework lately."

"Oh, I understand."

In truth, Lesley had a lot of homework too, but she had been so excited to see Jonathan, she rushed through most of it. She probably wouldn't get very good marks on it, but she didn't really care.

Jon led her to a nearby table that was still in their own hidden section and they sat down together. At first, they couldn't find anything to do, other than sit there awkwardly.

"H-how have you been?" Jon asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I've been alright."

"That's good. Good."

"You?"

"Oh, I've been fine."

"That's nice."

A few awkward moments passed before anything else happened. Jon took a book out of a bag that Lesley hadn't noticed before then.

"What are you doing?"

"Um…my homework?"

"Oh. We're not going to talk?"

"We could, but what about?"

"I dunno."

"Well, then, I guess we should catch up on anything we need to."

"But- this is supposed to be our time together."

"We're together." Lesley was furious now. How dare Jon simply brush her off like that? They had gone through a lot just to be able to see each other, but now that they couldn't think of anything to say, he was going to act as if they were merely acquaintances.

Lesley gathered her things and left the table in a huff. She walked out of the nook in the library and out the doors. Jonathan Slytherin was left at the table, looking completely dumbfounded and confused as to why the young lady had been so upset.

For days, Lesley would go about doing her daily tasks, completely ignoring the boy with no sympathy. He continued to look at her with the utmost confusion. The poor boy still had no idea what he had done wrong.

A/N- I have a huge ass headache…I'll try to update soon.


	28. Jonathan

Hey all

Hey all! Just so you know, this chapter is going to be from Jon's point of view.

**The First Muggleborn**

Jonathan

I let myself fall onto my bed, just as Vladimir Prince walked into the room.

"Hey, Jon, what's wrong?" I looked over to the doorway where he stood and let out a sigh.

"It's this girl."

"Lesley?" Vlad was completely informed about my secret relationship with Lesley. He's a good friend; he's keeping my secret.

"Yeah. She's been acting really strange. She refuses to look at me or talk to me or acknowledge my existence."

"What did you do?" Vlad had moved to his bed by this point and was letting his upper body hang off of it.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess it started when we met the other day."

"What happened?" He sounded extremely bored, but I know he wants to help, so I told him about how Lesley just stormed out of the library.

When I finished, he lifted his face from the floor and looked at me like I was some kind of idiot.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it was so weird."

"Jon, you know you're like a brother to me right?"

"Yeah."

"But sometimes you can be so stupid!"

"What did I do?"

"She wanted to spend time with you."

"We _were_ spending time together."

"But to girls, it means doing some kind of activity together, not just sitting there. She was upset because, now, she thinks you don't value your time with her."

"But I do!"

"I suggest doing something extra special for her, if you like her as much as you say you do."

"What should I do?"

"I don't know. Something romantic." Vlad got up from his bed and walked over to the door. "I'm starved, you wanna go to the kitchens with me and scare some food outta the house elves?"

"You know, you don't have to scare them, they'll give you food anyway."

"Yeah, but scaring them is so much fun."

"I'm fine right here."

"Whatever." With that, Vlad left me to my thoughts on how to get Lesley back.

A/N- okay, so this chapter's short, but I really just wanted you to know what was going on in Jon's head for this part. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!


End file.
